All Is Not What It Seems
by suicides-in-the-blood
Summary: The Golden Trio is growing apart & Hermione's being beaten daily. When she finds out she had to spend the rest of her holidays with Blaise & Draco, how will she cope? And who will find out the truth behind the bruises?
1. Tears of Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own the wondrous works of J.K.Rowling. I am merely borrowing the Harry Potter world. No money or profit is being made of any sort from this fanfiction.

Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to Ayaneva, who helped me with grammatical and Para graphical errors. And also To Jenna who is helping me with other issues concerning this fic. Thank you so much Jenna, you are a LIFESAVER babe!

A/N: This is the first chapter of All Is Not What It Seems that has been re-written and hopefully is better than it used to be.

Chapter One: Tears of Pain

The rain came thundering down from the sky, pouring down on the small suburbs of central London one evening. Hermione sat in a corner of her dimly lit bedroom, tears spilling from the corners of her tightly clenched eyes. She turned to look at the small brass clock her father had given her. It was nearly midnight.

Hermione glanced down at her arm; she gingerly touched one of her bruises. The memory of her father's death was still fresh in her mind. The way her mother seemed as though she didn't care that her husband, the love of her life ('_yeah right' _Hermione thought angrily) was gone. She could still recall the scent of the freshly dug dirt and the solemn looks on the few who attended.

A mere six months after her father's death, her mother remarried a man named Paul Jordan. At first he seemed kind, buying her mother small gifts and what not. But the moment that Anne Granger said, "I do", he turned into a bullying monster out for power.

Hermione was getting beaten up almost every day for little things like not making Paul's shoes shiny or not serving his dinner hot enough. She missed Hogwarts like a hole in her heart. Oh, how she longed for the day she would return home, to her real home.

Somberly she stood up before making her way over to the mirror, where she let out a long sigh. Her once pale skin was now battered, cut and bruised. Her pretty brown eyes had lost that sparkle they used to have. And she didn't feel like the girl she once felt she was; she felt different. Changed.

She moved back slowly over to her bed and sat down. Her eyes drifted over to a moving picture of her and her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She smiled at the picture as they all waved at her, but her smile quickly faded as she remembered the day it was taken. They were at Hogsmeade on Christmas day; it was the day Ron had confessed his love for Lavender and not Hermione.

Hermione at that point in her life had been head over heels for Ron and on the verge of asking him out. Of course when he had come to her proclaiming something of importance she thought her dream would be coming true. But the news of Ron's love for Lavender hit her with more force than she would have expected. She turned to the library and her homework for solace. And without Harry or Ron noticing, the 'Golden Trio' was swiftly growing apart.

When Ginny had approached Hermione and asked her to stay she first agreed. Thankful that she may get to spend a little time with her friends; but to no avail the next day Lavender came sprinting into the girls dormitories to tell Parvati that Ron had in fact invited her to stay at the Burrow over the course of the school break.

The next day Hermione declined Ginny's offer and said her parents asked if she would spend the holidays with her grandparents, as they were anxious to see her.

'_Are you sure you don't want to come?'_ Ginny had asked.

'_I must see my grandparents Gin; they haven't seen me in years'_ she had said and that was the conversation over.

She knew that Harry and Ron were the best friends she could ever ask for, but the way they just kept going on about their girlfriends was enough to make her sick. Throughout the holidays they had only sent her a letter once each; no doubt they were 'too busy' with Lavender and Ginny. Oh, how she had grown too loath the girls who had stolen her friends.

She thought about how her friends knew nothing of the horrid ways of her muggle household (_'they would probably be too interested in snogging Lavender or Ginny to care about my problems' _she thought irritably, the thought sadly prodding at her heart).

Harry and Ron, who would normally be writing to her at least three times a week, barely wrote to her once in the past month. She sighed.

'_I don't want to think about them, I'm not going to think abut them,'_ she thought determinedly, knowing only that she would drag herself deeper into despair if she did.

She shook her head, banishing all thoughts of her old friends, climbed off the bed and lay down on her stomach on the cool wooden floor. She leant up on her elbows, touching the smallest of cracks in the floorboards, the crack that led to all the deepest secrets of her heart.

She pried open the floor board and reached her hand in the small space below. After a few seconds of blind grasping, her fingers found a small leathery bag and she pulled it out.

Replacing the floorboard carefully, she stood up and grabbed her towel off the back of her desk chair.

Hermione held her breath as she tiptoed her way to the bathroom at the other end of the hall, hoping desperately that neither Paul nor her mother would wake and catch her. Switching on the light, she made sure that the door was locked. Only then, Hermione relaxed.

It would have been odd to anyone else (it was, in fact, even odd to her), sitting in the bathroom when she had a perfectly nice room of her own. But the truth was that it was the only room in the whole house where she could gather her thoughts, gaining the peace and comfort her body needed now more than ever.

It was when the water reached half way did she turn off the taps and begin to disrobe. Bit by bit, she immersed herself into the water, gasping a little as it stung a small cut on her calf. _'Pain, something I should be used to,'_ she thought as she slid the rest of her body into the boiling water.

She relaxed for a while before sitting up and pulling her hair into a loose ponytail. She reached up onto the marble and grabbed the leathery bag, pulling it down slowly so it didn't make a noise when it touched the floor.

She untied the strings holding it shut and pulled out her diary (_'the one dad gave me for my last birthday. I miss him so much_,' she thought as she ran a finger along the smooth edge, tears in her eyes once more) and then a black ball point pen.

Flipping to the next page, she began her entry.

_Dear Diary, _

I'm sitting in the bath again at midnight. I hope he doesn't catch me; he'll just punish me more. I don't know how much more I can take before I explode. If only I was old enough to use magic. I can't get expelled! I'd die here!  
_  
My day was yet again uneventful; I stayed home and did all the chores they set out for me. Did their washing, hung it out, took it in, folded it and all the rest. Then cleaned out the pool filter, weeded the front gardens in the hot sun, mowed the lawn and watered all the plants. Dammit, I'm sick of being a slave to them! _

All Paul did today was sit on his arse and play stupid trivial games. I mean if he has nothing to do then why does he not clean up the goddamn house? He makes all the mess anyway.

Every night at the dinner table Paul takes a mug of hot Earl grey tea. But tonight, in the rush of making dinner and serving them while it was still hot, I forgot the one-teaspoon of sugar. No guess as to that lead me. I don't know, maybe it's just me but every time Paul goes to hit me or slap me across the face, I get this weird feeling, like there's an aura of magic around him… I mean he couldn't be… Could he?

No, I'm just overreacting about it. There is no way he could have any knowledge about the magical world. He's a daft muggle after all.

I want to use magic against him! I want him to suffer! If I didn't have so much willpower, I would. But I can't get expelled from Hogwarts… Otherwise how will I survive?

Five weeks until I leave for Kings Cross Station. Until then I shall put up with this insufferable man's torture and bollocks.

Always and Forever,

Hermione J. Granger.

With that Hermione closed the diary and then leaned down to pull out the plug. She stepped out of the bathtub and grabbed her faded black robe and wrapped it tightly around herself.

Tip toeing back to her room, her heart skipped a beat in her chest and she froze. She heard footsteps coming from her mother and Paul's room. _'Crap'_ she muttered in her head. She stood rooted on the spot until she heard a toilet flush, and only then did she run back to her room.

After replacing the diary back where it belonged, she slid under the comfortable covers of her old four-poster bed. It was when her head hit the pillow she fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: So what do you think my little minions? Is it better or worse than the chapter it used to be? Longer isn't it. Oh well. Please read and review. Give me some comments.

Love

Kandy


	2. The Special Guests

A/N: I Just want to thank all my reviewers for reviewing. It means alot to me. This is the second chapter that Ayaneva has helped me out with so a special thanks to her.

Chapter Two - The Special Guests

The hours past quickly and the next thing Hermione knew there was a loud thumping on her bedroom door.

"Get up this instant you ungrateful sow," she heard Paul's voice boom from the hallway.

'What have I done now?' she thought rubbing her eyes and gently pulling off the covers so she could get up and open her door. "Yes?" she asked, sleep obvious in her groggy tone.

"We're having guests for dinner tonight. I'm going to work now and I'll be back at 5.30pm. By the time I get home I expect this house to be completely spotless. Dinner is to be on the stove by 5pm and served by 6.30. And girl do something to cover up your hideousness," he snarled in a warning tone before strutting down the stairs and slamming the door on his way out.

Hermione yawned and glanced at the time. 8.30am. "I may as well start cleaning, its not as if I'm going to be able to get back to sleep now," she said to nobody in particular, "and the faster I clean up the house and prepare dinner, the longer I'll have to make my self look reasonably presentable."

Dressing in a pair of old denim overalls and a black sleeveless top, Hermione made her way down the stairs, a light bounce in her step. It had bin months since the Granger-Jordan's residence had had guests over for dinner. As she entered the lounge room, something caught her attention; the stereo player was on. "Hmm," she said to herself. Usually nobody listened to the stereo and it was quite odd that it would be switched on. Without a second thought, Hermione turned the radio onto her favourite station and walked to the cupboard under the stairs to retrieve the vacuum, mop and various other cleaning items.

Five hard and torturing hours had past and Hermione was exhausted. The entire house had been vacuumed, every tile mopped and every surface either dusted or wiped. The usual grotty mirrors were sparking clean through out the entire house. Putting the cleaning accessories back into the cupboard, she trudged tiredly up the stairs and once again into the bathroom. Locking the door she turned on both the lights and fan then stripped, ready to enter the shower that seemed so inviting.

As she stepped gracefully into the shower, the hot water cascaded down her bare flesh, causing her to wince as it collided with her bruises. She sicked and picked up her body soap and began scrubbing at her skin. After all, she did want to look and smell good at dinner. Although Hermione had been beaten and yelled at constantly, she hadn't lost her self pride. And she doubted she ever would.

Thirty minutes later, Hermione emerged from the room, her long hair plastered to her back. Satisfied as to how clean and refreshed she felt. To tell the truth, Hermione hadn't felt this good in weeks. As she entered her bedroom she stood in front of her mirror and instant tears welled in her eyes. She had a cut and bruised lip that looked absolutely horrible. She had a cut running across her cheek in which she couldn't remember how it got there. Not only that, but her body was covered in black and blue bruises. "I look a mess," she sobbed, her body trembling slightly. Although all she wanted to do was sit down and cry, Hermione knew she had to make the most of her time to get ready.

She quickly found herself looking through her bottom draw, which happened to be full of lingerie. She picked out a matching black satin bra and panties that Ginny had bought for her last birthday and put them on slowly. Looking in her wardrobe, something caught her eye. A dark green v-neck sweater that would look nice and show a little bit of cleavage but cover any scars or bruises her body was marked with. Her muscles seemed to ache constantly so she slipped on her sweater slowly, avoiding any more pain than necessary. She glanced at her reflection in the full length mirror. 'This looks nice,' she commented to herself. She rummaged again through her clothes to find something suitable for her lower half. She came across a semi-tight knee length black skirt. 'Hmm, I guess this looks alright,' she thought trying it on and once again taking a look in the mirror.

By the time Hermione was fully dressed, shoes, socks and all she was waring the green sweater, the black skirt, and a pair of sophisticated black heels that her father had picked out only weeks before he died. She kept her make up light, just wearing a little bit of gloss, green eye shadow and black eyeliner, to bring out the specks of green in her honey brown eyes.

It was then she descended the stairs and began preparing dinner, which took at least an hour or so. She had prepared a creamy potato bake, a large tray of lasagne and a side salad. Her mother and Paul arrived home not long after the lasagne went into the oven.  
"Well done, I see you've managed to clean the house," Paul said to her, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. Hermione said nothing and continued folding the napkins, wincing slightly. It just so happened that where Paul had squeezed, Hermione had a bruise from the previous week that pained her to be touched.

Fifteen minutes later there was a sharp knocking on the door. Puffing up her hair gently and wiping her sweaty hands on her apron, Hermione walked to the door, plastering a fake smile on her face to keep everybody happy. As she opened the door, she was faced with a lady of around forty years old, pales skin and startling blue eyes, she was taller than Hermione by at least half a head and was smiling. She too wore barely any make up.  
"Good evening, please do come in," Hermione said graciously, stepping back so the lady could enter the house.

"Hello deary," she smiled, "come on boys," she said, ushering two boys through the door. The first boy to walk through the door wore baggy blue jeans and a black top, his long hair hanging loosely over his broad shoulders. 'This must be her son," Hermione thought to herself as she noticed his stunning blue eyes.

"Hi," she said.

"Hello," he nodded and continued into the lounge room.

The next boy to walk through wore tight black jeans, a white studded belt and a black Wizard band top. He had deep looking steely grey eyes and a pointed nose, his blond hair falling gently over his eyes. Then she realised who he was.

"Malfoy?" she screeched, "what in hell's name are you doing here?"

"I was invited Mu-Granger," he said, noticing the others staring at him.  
"Ahh, come in, come in," Paul said, offering the lady a seat in the cream coloured lounge room. "Hermione make some tea and stop dawdling," he added.

"Right away," she said, taking in a deep breath and heading for the kitchen.

"I'll just go tell her how we like the tea," the dark haired boy said, following Hermione into the kitchen.

"Why, hello Granger," he said approaching her.

"Hi Zabini, I didn't recognise you with your hair down," she said, grabbing china cups from the 'special cupboard' as her mother put it; the cupboard was used when they had guests.

"Well, you look very Slytherin tonight, and I must say, it suits you," Blaise said, grinning spooning sugar into three of the cups.

"Thank you, but was that supposed to be a compliment? I mean with the whole Slytherin thing and all?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Your smart Granger, you think it out," he replied, before returning out into the lounge room.

Back in the lounge room Paul, Anne and their three guests sat conversing about the weather, as lamely as it seemed. "Ahh, Hermione's brought the tea. Darling this is Marianne Zabini, her son Blaise and her nephew Draco Malfoy," her mother said, accepting the cup of tea she passed her.

"Lovely to meet you Mrs Zabini, as for Blaise and Draco, I attend Hogwarts," she said attempting to keep her tone civil at the mention of Draco's name.

Marianne Zabini's face instantly lightened at the mention of Hogwarts, being a former student herself.

"Draco, Blaise, why didn't you tell me that you knew Miss Granger?" she asked them.

"Forgot," Draco shrugged, his evil smirk beginning to play on his pointed face.

After tea, dinner was served in the dining room; the three Hogwarts students sat in an awkward silence as the adult's spoke of various things, none of interest to mere teenagers.

"Hermione, take the boys out for a swim, relax, take your time for us adults need to discuss some private matters," Paul said, as Hermione cleared up the plates.

"Of course, please follow me," she said, holding off a large urge to scream and rip out her hair.

Blaise and Draco stood slowly, and followed her towards the stairs, Draco rather reluctantly.

"Zabini, you change here," she said pointing to a door on their right once they had reached the top landing. "Malfoy, here," she pointed before stalking off to her own bedroom and shutting the door as gently as possible. Hermione was in an utter foul mood.

Pulling on her green and black board shorts that went below her knees, Hermione grabbed her green bikini top and pulled it on, then covered her self with a black top. She brushed her hair quickly and pulled it into a sleek pony tail before descending the stairs where Blaise and Draco awaited her. The followed her outside as the dim sensor light flickered on, leaving them in the view of a lovely back yard.

A/N: What did you think? I hope that you liked it. Please review.

Kandy


	3. Chapter 3

All Is Not What It Seems

Dedication: This time for the dedication, I thought I would dedicate this chapter to all my fantastic reviewers, y'all know who you are! gives out randem cookies hehehe. Peace out!

  
A/N: One of my reviewers mentioned Hermione only wearing a bikini, what about the bruises. Just to clear this up, this is a cut from the previous chapter.

_Pulling on her green and black board shorts that went below her knees, Hermione grabbed her green bikini top and pulled it on, then covered her self with a black top.  
_

Chapter Three: The Swimming Pool

Placing their towels on the pool chairs on the deck, they edged slowly towards the water which glimmered in the moonlight.

Draco stood at the deep end and lightly dipped his toes into the water to get a feel for the temperature which seemed to be cold. No sooner had his toes left the water he was rudely pushed in by Blaise who keeled over laughing. Hermione just stood there motionless.

Draco gasped for air as he returned to the surface. "Blaise you bastard," Draco scowled, flicking his sopping wet hair out of his eyes and attempting to regain his sneering form. Blaise just continued to laugh even harder at the sight of him.

A few moments past and Hermione sat at the end of the pool, just about the spot where Draco had been pushed in and was dangling her feet in the cold water. Blaise jumped in, splashing both Hermione and Draco.

Blaise swam to the shallow end and back quickly. 'He has a nice technique' she thought to herself as he swam back and forth once more. Draco merely stood there, his head bobbling just above the surface of the water. Hermione herself hadn't moved from her position, she just began to shiver, as the water soaked through her clothes.

"Granger," Blaise said approaching her in the water.  
"Yes," she replied rather softly.  
"Get into the water before you catch your death. The water's rather warm now," he said, the corner of his lips curving into a smile.

She said nothing but slowly lowered herself into the water and held her breath for a quick second as the cold water engulfed her slowly. She held her breath and plummeted to the bottom of the pool, running fingers through her hair as she resurfaced.

"Granger, what strikes a thought in my brain is, why you aren't at King Weasel-bee's place?" Draco sneered, pulling of his sodden t-shirt.  
"I wasn't invited," she said, giving him a very quick once over. Six years of Quidditch had certainly done him some good. He had a much toned body and a six pack any girl would die for her boyfriend to have. His grey eyes were the same and it suited him well, Hermione had thought.  
"Surprise, surprise, they've finally realised you for what you are: a know-it-all-mudblood," her sneered, his trademark smirk plaguing his face.

Hermione's features dropped, instantly hurt by his comment for the fact that she also thought it was true. Turning around as to not face him, small tears welled in her eyes. She wouldn't let him see her cry; she had that much pride at least.

"Draco," she heard Zabini hiss, "leave her alone for christ sake." A small tear slipped from her eyes, falling lightly down her paling cheeks. Hermione didn't feel the swift movement of water as Blaise approached her. She was trying to hard not to burst out into a crying rage.

"Granger, don't cry," he said facing her. She looked somewhere in the distance, ignoring him and hoping her tears would cease to fall. "Hermione, listen to me. Draco was just being a prick. Don't worry about him, he's full of shit," Blaise said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Instantly she winced, the pain in her shoulder causing her eyes to well up with even more tears. Blaise let go, his face covered with a concerned look. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, as he heard Draco scoff from somewhere behind him.

"I'm fine. Just a sore shoulder," she said wiping her eyes slowly.  
"Remember to ignore Draco next time okay," he said, giving her a look of reassurance. Draco was about to say something when Anne Granger popped her head out of the screen door and informed them to come in as soon as they had stopped dripping wet.

Getting out of the pool, Hermione and the others wrapped their towel around themselves and shivered as a cool breeze past.  
"Cold," she muttered to herself. They stood silent for five minutes before the dripping had stopped and they entered the house.

The adults were seated in the lounge room, when the four of them sauntered in.  
"Now, whilst you three have been swimming outside, we've made some arrangements," Paul said, beckoning them to come and stand closer.  
"Hermione you shall be spending the rest of the school break at the Zabini Manner. Marianne has kindly requested that you stay there to keep the boys company," Her mother said smiling.

Hermione could feel nothing but numbness as the news washed over her.  
"Wow, sounds like fun," Blaise said, trying to steer the attention away from Hermione, who he could tell was slowly registering everything.  
"It will be good to communicate with somebody besides your selves boys, and plus I think Miss Granger's good habits, will hopefully rub off on the two of you," Marianne said in a matter-of-fact tone.

'Four weeks in a house with Draco Malfoy, asshole pureblood of the eternity & Blaise Zabini, studious, quiet, mysterious Slytherin. How am I going to live?' Hermione thought to herself as she stood rooted on the spot in the middle of the lounge room.

"Mum, when does Hermione leave with us?" Blaise asked, smiling, hoping that he could give the impression that they were all excited about this.  
"Darling, why she's coming home with us tonight," his mother told him.

Blaise himself had no problem what so ever with the muggle-born witch or muggle's themselves, but he knew his cousin Draco would be absolutely seething at the idea of it. It was going to be a tough four weeks for all of them and they knew it.

A/N: So… what do you think of my plot so far dear readers? Muahahah, I hope it was okay and there weren't too many grammatical errors. Love you all!

xoxoxo  
Suicides-in-the-blood

Kandy (",)


	4. Chapter 4 Teaser

All Is Not What It Seems

Dedication: I've decided to dedicate this chapter to my cousin mark, who gave me my fab guitar! Yay!

A/N: I'm leaving for work in 20 minutes, so I'm going to be cruel to be kind and write you a bit of a teaser…part of the chapter…only a little bit to keep you going! Muahaha.

Chapter Four – Zabini Manner

Hermione, suddenly out of her dazed reaction ambled up the stairs, grinding her teeth together in a fury. Blaise and Draco, not wanting to be apart of the adults conversation followed her quickly.

On entering her room the first thing she did was pull out a suitcase from her closet. Flipping it open on her bed, she began throwing various belongings into it, her blood boiling as she did so.

"Gee Granger, I'm surprised you own that many clothes, not to mention are bringing them," Draco snorted, leaning carelessly on her door frame as Blaise looked at the various photos. Hermione stopped and put her hands on her hips.  
"You don't expect me to wear the same set of clothes day in and day out do you Malfoy?" she spat in a snide tone. Draco sneered at her but said nothing.

Meanwhile, Blaise was standing at her book case, admiring all her muggle books. "You've a nice collection of books," he told her, pulling one out gently. "Lord of the rings, I heard this was made into a good movie," he said before putting it back. Hermione nodded.

After packing her suitcase full of things she raced around the bedroom in attempt to find all her Hogwarts things, like her robe which she found neatly in the bottom of her wardrobe, her quills and ink in a box under her bed and her wand in her bedside table.

Stepping out of her room, her mind fell on something she had almost forgotten… Her diary.

A/N: Muahahaha suckers. Okay, so there it is, some of the chapter, when I get home tonight, ill add the full chapter okayish! Hehe love y'all

Kandy.


	5. Chapter 5

All Is Not What It Seems

Dedication: I've decided to dedicate this chapter too my awesome 'un gothic' friend Jenna. Peace child.

A/N: Okay, I'm back from work now, and as I said, I would do the entire chapter, so well um… here I am. You folks are lucky because I've actually already written 11 chapters and am ½ ways through the 12th! Wicked huh!

Chapter Four – Zabini Manner

Hermione, suddenly out of her dazed reaction ambled up the stairs, grinding her teeth together in a fury. Blaise and Draco, not wanting to be apart of the adults conversation followed her quickly.

On entering her room the first thing she did was pull out a suitcase from her closet. Flipping it open on her bed, she began throwing various belongings into it, her blood boiling as she did so.

"Gee Granger, I'm surprised you own that many clothes, not to mention are bringing them," Draco snorted, leaning carelessly on her door frame as Blaise looked at the various photos. Hermione stopped and put her hands on her hips.  
"You don't expect me to wear the same set of clothes day in and day out do you Malfoy?" she spat in a snide tone. Draco sneered at her but said nothing.

Meanwhile, Blaise was standing at her book case, admiring all her muggle books. "You've a nice collection of books," he told her, pulling one out gently. "Lord of the rings, I heard this was made into a good movie," he said before putting it back. Hermione nodded.

After packing her suitcase full of things she raced around the bedroom in attempt to find all her Hogwarts things, like her robe which she found neatly in the bottom of her wardrobe, her quills and ink in a box under her bed and her wand in her bedside table.

Stepping out of her room, her mind fell on something she had almost forgotten… Her diary.

"Granger, what on-"  
"Get inside and shut my door," Hermione said fiercely to Draco who looked bewildered. He did as she said, just as she fell flat onto her stomach and reached under her bed for something.

Before either Draco or Blaise could say anything, a floor board came skidding out from underneath the bed, next came a black satin bag, which was obviously heavy and a pencil case.

"Slide us the floorboard please," they heard Hermione say from beneath the bed. It was closest to Draco so he kicked it back towards her.  
"Thanks."

A moment later she was shoving the pencil case and bag into her Hogwarts trunk, not noticing the questioning looks from the two boys who both had different ideas as to what may be in the bag.

Blaise offered to help her carry the heavy suitcase down the stairs, as did Draco rather reluctantly after Blaise nudged him in the ribs.  
"Thanks," Hermione mumbled when they had reached the bottom landing and put her things by the door.  
"Don't mention it," Draco said," no, really, don't mention it." Hermione shrugged.  
"No problems here."

Marianne, Anne and Paul approached the three teenagers smiling.  
"All set dear?" Marianne asked Hermione.

"Yep, ready to roll," Hermione replied putting on a big smile.  
"We'd better say our goodbyes now, Sonny should be waiting for us out side," Marianne stated to everybody.

Hermione tightly hugged her mother before kissing her lightly on the cheek and promising to write to her. Next came Paul – evil step father, possibly more evil than you-know-who, then again, maybe not that evil.

She gave him a two second hug just to be polite in front of their guests and then hugged her mother again.  
"Be good darling," her mother said with a small not before the four strolled out the door.

Waiting for them outside was Sonny, obviously one of the Zabini's house elves. "Good evening Sonny, please take Miss Grangers things back to her room at the Manner. We shall be there shortly," Marianne said to the elf who bowed low.  
"As you wish's Mistress," he said before scuttling over to Hermione's luggage and disappearing with it.

"Now, getting home. We're going to have to side apparate. It's one of the safest and well the quickest way home," she said, glancing around to see if any muggles were present or peering nosily from their windows.

"Grab a hold, nice and steady now. Don't forget to keep all your minds clear," she said, as her son took her hand, Draco the other.  
"Here, take my hand," Blaise offered. He could tell she felt somewhat awkward.

No more than five seconds after taking Blaise's hand, she felt the air being drawn from her body, like she was being choked. But the sensation was gone in the blink of an eye and she felt like nothing had happened.

She kept her eyes securely shut, somewhat afraid of what she might see, when somebody poked her gently in the arm. She let go of Blaise's hand which she was still holding and opened her eyes.

What she saw amazed her, she was in what seemed to be a lovely garden full of blooming red roses, and before her lay an amazing mansion, looking like a castle.

"Wow, it's very beautiful," Hermione said, looking at the house in awe.  
"Well, I guess its home," Blaise said.  
"Come on you lot, lets get inside, your hair is still all wet," she said, looking at the trio who were still in their swimming clothes. 

Hermione followed Marianne as they entered the wondrous house. The moment Marianne has set foot in the front door; she was greeted by two house elves.

"Welcome Miss's," they said together, bowing as low as house elves did.  
"Hello Nickle, Cherry. Nickle can you please perform a hair drying charm on the children? Cherry would you please get me a nice hot glass of coco?" she said smiling. The house elves nodded and did as they were told to do.

Blaise and Draco conversed quietly until Blaise's mother asked them to show Hermione to her bedroom.

"Goodnight dears," Marianne said, placing a quick kiss on all of their fore heads and bidding them all good sleep.

A/N: Okay, walla, what do you think of the entire fourth chapter? I don't think it's that good… but I guess you're all the judges of that. coughs I think I' m getting a cold. Anyways, keep up the awesome reviews.

Kan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to Sarah, my piercing accomplice!**

**A/N: I am very sorry my dear reviewers that I have not updated this… since 29/1/06. I've been busy with school and on top of that I actually lost the little bookies that I have been writing this in… I'm sorry but these next few chaps will be rather crap. Love you all anyways. Here's your latest update!**

**Chapter Five: Missing**

They slowly slumped towards the large staircase in the main hall. Hermione was quite curious as to how many steps there would be in the entire stair case. They climbed to the second floor landing when Blaise moved off to the right, to what Hermione thought looked like a lift.

It turned out she was right, it was a lift. The lift doors closed and the three teenagers were sent high up to the seventh level, in which all their bedrooms resided.

The 7th floor was painted a deep green, black lining most of the walls. Paintings of what seemed to be various Zabini ancestors could be seen here and there along the walls painted on big canvas. Most of them seemed to be asleep already but the ones who weren't seemed to be staring at Hermione, questioning looks in their eyes.

They came upon three doors; the first one had a dragon etched into it.

"Draco's room," Blaise said as Draco merely nodded and entered his bedroom. The next door had a lion with a serpents tail etched into it. This confused Hermione slightly, but she payed no mind to it. "This room's yours and mines on your right. If you need anything, just call Cherry or Blossom and they'll be of assistance," he said, opening up the door for her.

"Thank you," she said feeling rather flushed.

"Well goodnight Gran-er Hermione," he said before strolling out, shutting the door gently behind him.

"Goodnight…Blaise."

Without even looking at her surroundings, Hermione flopped down onto the bed. The moment her head hit the soft pillow below her, she was fast asleep.

* * *

At 5.am the next morning, Hermione's eyes twitted open. Slowly she sat up and yawned, stretching cat like as she slipped out of bed. Finally she did take in her surroundings. The walls were a lovely shade of red and purple intertwined, the long draping curtains were a soft looking purple and there was a large dresser on one wall of the room. It seemed to be made of a lovely honey oak wood. The bed was in the centre of the room, the king size poster bed was fitted with black satin bed sheets and covers. Hermione gaped, it was magnificent.

Looking at a golden clock on her bedside, Hermione decided to go exploring on her own accord. She doubted anybody would mind. They wouldn't have anything to hide… would they?

Before Hermione left to venture around, she grabbed her towel, and girly necessities and a fresh set of clothes. She didn't want anybody to see her in her now stale swimming clothes from the previous night.

She tiptoed out of her bedroom and went in search for the bathroom. She looked up and down the hallway and slowly opened the first door on the other side of the hall. 'I'm in luck,' she thought as she saw the shimmery gleam of tiles from behind the door. Her jaw dropped open at the sight of the room.

The tiles were a pure white and the walls were a crystal like blue. The room was gigantic – for a bathroom anyway. There was a small pool like bath tub, a long line of benches, mirrors lining the walls. The shower was big enough for three or four people with a bench in it. 'Odd' Hermione thought to herself, upon seeing the bench.

Hermione locked the door behind her and ran the water in the shower, as she stripped off her clothing. After a 20 minute shower, Hermione departed the bathroom her hair sopping wet.

Quickly returning her dirty clothes to her bedroom, Hermione decided to venture up to the 8th floor. She climbed the stairs slowly, looking at various portraits and paintings on the walls.

As soon as Hermione reached the 8th floor landing, her breath caught momentarily in her chest. Rather than having various rooms, the 8th floor was wall to wall, floor to ceiling filled with books.

"I'm in heaven," Hermione said aloud, running her fingers along the spines of various books.

Seated in the middle of the room was a series of rather comfortable looking couches and lounges. In another corner of the room was set of large oak wood tables and chairs. 'Great for homework' she thought.

She actually thought nothing more could shock her, but coming upon another wall of books, she gasped. There on the shelves stood muggle books. Not just any muggle books, but muggle romance novels. Picking one out, she retreated back to a red couch. "So comfortable," she said softly to no one in particular. She flipped open the book named 'Just Like Tyson.'

Thirty minutes past and Hermione's eyes began to close as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Blaise awoke to the sun pouring into his bedroom, yawning; he rolled out of bed. After getting dressed in more appropriate attire and brushing his hair he left to wake Hermione and Draco.

He continuously knocked on her door, and when he got no reply, he slowly poked his head in before fully entering her room only to find it unoccupied. The next place he looked was the bathroom, yet again it was unoccupied.

"Draco, Draco, get up man," Blaise yelled bursting into his cousin's room.

"What you want man?"

"Hermione's missing!"

A/N: Well there's another chapter for you to read. Sorry it has taken so long. But here it is. Is it good or is it crappy? Tell me! You must! Love Kandy

P.S. Please REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7 Teaser!

Dedication: Mel formally known as Iza. I can't believe you left us at school girl. But oh well. I miss you lots and good luck in your job!

A/N: Thank you my faithful reviewers. I actually got 2 reveiws like 5 minutes ago that i read. And it kinda felt like a kick in the but to start writing another chapter... Acutally i'm not writing this chapter i'm just typing it up coz i have 3 note books worth of this fiction. Please read & review. And now... on to the story.

Chapter Seven: TEASER - Breakfast

It took Draco and Blaise ages to find Hermione and when they finall did, Draco was seething mad.  
"You know, i'm acutally suprised that we didn't look here first," Blaise said. Draco just snorted. Draco prodded Hermione rudely and rather hard.  
"Wake up, mudblood," he said, prodding her for a second time as his cousin shot him disapproving looks. She yawned as she strained to open her eyes.  
"Where am i again?"  
"Zabini Mannor Granger. That's where you are," Blaise said, sitting down opposite her. Realization finally hit her and her eyes opened broadly.  
"Oh god, i am so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep," she said softly, a blush creeping up her neck.

"You should be sorry mudblood. _I was forced _to wake up and look for you!" Draco sneered.  
"I only meant to pass the time, not fall asleep," she mumbled, taking a sudden interest in her tightly clasped hands.  
"Narr, that's alright," Blaise said, a small smile begining to play across his lips.  
"No its bloody not," Draco stormed.  
"Shut up man. Come on let's go down and have some breafast. Hermione and Draco just noeed silently and followed Blaise out of the room and down into the breakfast dining room.

They soon enetered a brightly lit room with a large table and beautiful coloured flowers in vases. They sat down at one end of the large table as Cherry and another small house elf appeared.  
"Good morning Cherry. Morning Zargo. Is there any breakfast for us?" the darked haired boy asked. They both nodded their heads vigorously.  
"Yes of course Master Blaise," they said in unison.  
"Zargo will go and get foods for Masters Blaise, Draco and Missus Hermione," she said, clicking her fingers and instantly diappearing.  
"What would masters and guest like to drink?" Cherry asked, bowing as low as house elves did.

They all thought for a moment. "A cup of coffee, white, two sugars thanks Cherry," Blaise said smiling.  
"Expresso, one sugar, hold the milk," Draco said monotonely, not looking up from inspecting his finger nails.  
"Uh, Cherry, what types of juices do you have?" Hermione asked, wiggling her nose subconsiouly.  
"Anything Miss wishes," Cherry chiddled, rolling back and forth on the balls of her feet.  
"How about apple, and mango with a hint of strawberries?" she asked, hoping it wasn't it didn't sound to silly.  
"Of course miss. Cherry will return right away with your beverages," she said, bowing low again and speeding out of the room and somewhere down to the kitchens.

A few minutes later Zargo and three other house elves holding large trays full of food scattered into the room.  
"Wow," hermione mouthed as she looked over the delicious smelling food now being layed down on the table. There was hash browns, eggs, muffins, pancakes, a range of cereals, sausages, bacon, toast, yoghurt, and some others as well. Draco and Blaise took no time to fill their plates as Cherry appeared and serverd them their dirnks.

"Thank you Cherry," Hermione said, putting osme bacon and eggs onto her plate. A mere five minutes had passed and they had all finished what they had previously on their plates and refilled them.

"Hermione," Blaise said as Hermione looked up.  
"Yes?" she answered before picking up her glass of juice.  
"Where did you get the cuts on your face?" he asked curiously, hoping that he would not offend her.

A/N: I am sorry dear readers that i must cut you off there. Not to much of the chapter to go. But i have to shower, dress (hope my clothes are dry) catch a bus and go to my Drama Performance. It's our first of 4 performances. So please read and review and i'll try to write and update more tonight!


	8. Chapter 8

Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to all my lovely reviewers! My was i shocked to see that many reviews over night! winks Well you all know who you are. And i thank you all very much!

Chapter Seven: Breakfast It took Draco and Blaise ages to find Hermione and when they finall did, Draco was seething mad.  
"You know, i'm acutally suprised that we didn't look here first," Blaise said. Draco just snorted. Draco prodded Hermione rudely and rather hard.  
"Wake up, mudblood," he said, prodding her for a second time as his cousin shot him disapproving looks. She yawned as she strained to open her eyes.  
"Where am i again"  
"Zabini Mannor Granger. That's where you are," Blaise said, sitting down opposite her. Realization finally hit her and her eyes opened broadly.  
"Oh god, i am so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep," she said softly, a blush creeping up her neck. "You should be sorry mudblood. I was forced to wake up and look for you!" Draco sneered.  
"I only meant to pass the time, not fall asleep," she mumbled, taking a sudden interest in her tightly clasped hands.  
"Narr, that's alright," Blaise said, a small smile begining to play across his lips.  
"No its bloody not," Draco stormed.  
"Shut up man. Come on let's go down and have some breafast. Hermione and Draco just noeed silently and followed Blaise out of the room and down into the breakfast dining room. They soon enetered a brightly lit room with a large table and beautiful coloured flowers in vases. They sat down at one end of the large table as Cherry and another small house elf appeared.  
"Good morning Cherry. Morning Zargo. Is there any breakfast for us?" the darked haired boy asked. They both nodded their heads vigorously.  
"Yes of course Master Blaise," they said in unison.  
"Zargo will go and get foods for Masters Blaise, Draco and Missus Hermione," she said, clicking her fingers and instantly diappearing.  
"What would masters and guest like to drink?" Cherry asked, bowing as low as house elves did. They all thought for a moment. "A cup of coffee, white, two sugars thanks Cherry," Blaise said smiling.  
"Expresso, one sugar, hold the milk," Draco said monotonely, not looking up from inspecting his finger nails.  
"Uh, Cherry, what types of juices do you have?" Hermione asked, wiggling her nose subconsiouly.  
"Anything Miss wishes," Cherry chiddled, rolling back and forth on the balls of her feet.  
"How about apple, and mango with a hint of strawberries?" she asked, hoping it wasn't it didn't sound to silly.  
"Of course miss. Cherry will return right away with your beverages," she said, bowing low again and speeding out of the room and somewhere down to the kitchens.  
A few minutes later Zargo and three other house elves holding large trays full of food scattered into the room.  
"Wow," hermione mouthed as she looked over the delicious smelling food now being layed down on the table. There was hash browns, eggs, muffins, pancakes, a range of cereals, sausages, bacon, toast, yoghurt, and some others as well. Draco and Blaise took no time to fill their plates as Cherry appeared and serverd them their dirnks. "Thank you Cherry," Hermione said, putting osme bacon and eggs onto her plate. A mere five minutes had passed and they had all finished what they had previously on their plates and refilled them. "Hermione," Blaise said as Hermione looked up.  
"Yes?" she answered before picking up her glass of juice.  
"Where did you get the cuts on your face?" he asked curiously, hoping that he would not offend her.

(New bit for all you folks who need to know that) Hermione spluttered, choking on her drink.  
"Well uh... You know me. I'm as um, clumsy as hell so i err... you know," she drifted off. Blaise raised his eyebrows along with Draco.  
"No, im not sure that i do quite understand what you mean," "I like tripped over some glass, you know. Nothing serious," she said, not meeting Draco or Blaise's suspicious glances. She heard a familiar hooting sound and looke dup to see a feathery white owl infront of her. Untying the letter she looked at the messy scrawl. It was from Harry.

Dear Hermione,

Both Ron & I are being ditched by our girlfriends, as they are having a girls night out at Lavender's. Apparently all the girls are going. So we thought that since you'd only be home studying that you should come out with us. 8pm be ready. We'll pick you up.

Harry & Ron

"Oh just what i needed," Hermione mumbled, quickly re-reading the letter. Draco snatched it rudely from her hands and read it, and then thrust it into his cousins hands.  
"No way in HELL are Potter OR Weasel coming here," Draco spat, running a hand roughly through his blonde hair.  
"Well what do you suppose Malfoy?" she snapped angrily.  
"I don't actually think you should be around them. They oviously dont really care for you Hermione. I mean just looking at this letter, well it's enough to say, they're using you," he said, handing her back the letter.  
"...I know. Ever since they started dating Lavender & Ginny, I've been pushed aside, almost out of the picture entirely. The only times they really talked to me last term was when they begged me to do their homework," she sighed, tears brimming her eyes.  
"I've been telling people they're good for nothing for 6 years! And you only realize now?" Draco said, with a small smirk.

They sat in silence for a few moments as they all thought about Hermione's current situation. "Okay, I have an idea. Do you wnat them angry, jealous? For them to see you won't let them make you rund circles around them?" Blaise asked, a sly smile forming on his lips.  
"Of course i do! I'm just so damn sick of them treating me like a thing rather than a person," she said huffing.  
"Well i have just the idea. But first, write back to Potter and tell him that you will meet them there and that you're bringing two friends," he said, ushering them out of the room.

Hermione wrote the letter as fast as her hands would allow and sent it back with Headwig who nibbled her finger playfully before leaving. "Done," she said as the two boys stopped conversing.  
"Good, now lets go up to your room and see what clothes you brought," Blaise said, a mysterious glint in his eyes. She just shrugged and followed them up the stairs and into her room. Less than five minutes later, the entire contents of her suitcase had been spread all over her bed.  
"This is disgusting Hermione. These clothes are lets just say - ferral," Blaise said, holding up a green jumped, you would see old women wearing.  
She bowed her head low in disgust too, " I know"  
"Well i know just the thing you need Granger," Draco informed her, "we're going shopping."

A/N: Our Drama Production kicked ass! Heheheeh. 2 more nights or performancing to go. It was a 12 hour school day for me with like 30 minutes at the shops... long hard day. I hope this is good enough to satisfy you folks for a couple of days? Better be. LOL. BUT i will try and update as soon as possible. But seriously that Drama thing takes alot of my energy. lol. Please R & R.

Kandy 


	9. Chapter 9

Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to my Mum. As much as she loves to hate me (hahah) she's still coming to our dramam performance tonight.

A/N: I've taken the day of school and slept since i have been so bummed out lately. lol. Well i tried posting the last chapter last night but the damn document wouldn't let me upload and then i posted the wrong chapter and had to delete it. Well i hope it works and this way you might just get 2 chapters in one day!

Chapter Eight: Out Of The Mannor & Into The Blue

Thirty minutes had past and the three teenagers now stood in the heart of muggle London ready for an exciting day of shopping.  
"Malfoy, you do realise that we're in muggle London... don't you?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Of course I do Granger, I may be blonde, but i certainly am not dumb," he retorted and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her into the nearest shop. Blaise just smiled and laughed when he realized what type of shop they had walked into. A lingerie shop.

"Hello, Welcome to 'Into The Blue'. I'm Nancy, may i be of any assistance?" a middle aged lady said upon them entering her shop.  
"Yes. My friend here is in desperate need of something supportive, maybe some padding. Generally something that will make her look hot," Draco said to the lady blandly as Hermione's mouth hung open like a fish.  
"Okay, you young men just take a seat. I have just the things in mind," Nancy said smiling. Draco and Blaise watched Nancy guide Hermione to a rack at the far end of the shop with multi coloured lingerie.

As the two boys sat quietly conversing about what was to happen in the evening, Hermione was constantly in the changing rooms, modeling different bra's and panties in the full body length mirror. After another 20 minutes, Nancy and Hermione approached them. Hermione had 10 pairs of matching bra's and panties and some g-strings.  
"Uh... which one do i buy?" Hermione asked them, with a sort of weird strangled look on her face. Draco totaly ignored the girl and spoke directly to Nancy.  
"We'll take the lot thanks," he said standing.  
"Sure, let me go ring these up on the till for you," the lady said cheerfully, taking the lingerie out of Hermione's hands.

Hermione just stood there looking rather embarrased. "I only have money for 1 set," she said, as spots of pink dared show themselves on her cheek.  
"Don't worry Hermione, this one's on Draco," Blaise said grinning at her. As Draco walked over to the cashier and pulled out his bank card Hermione could only wonder why the Slytherin boy who hated her so much and had made her cry last night was buying her sexy lingerie. 'This is so weird,' she thought to herself as Blaise and herself slowly approached the counter.

"It's so lovely of you to buy your girlfriend such lovely lingerie young man," Nancy said with a big smile.  
"She's not my girlfriend. She's my cousin's play thing," he said blandly, holding off the urge to smirk as the lady spluttered.  
"Oh-oh. Well uh, have a nice day," Nancy said, praying that they would leave as soon as possible. Hermione raised an eyebrow at Draco as he actually smiled and ushered them out of the shop. "What did you say to her Dray?" Blaise asked, taking one of the 2 of the four bags.  
"She's not my girlfriend, but my cousin's play thing," he laughed. Hermione just stood there rooted on the spot.  
"YOU WHAT?" she squeeled. "Oh god, she's probably thinking i'm some sort of whore now..." she sighed. Draco and Blaise just laughed at her reaction.

By 6pm, they had been all over muggle London and dragged Hermione into many shops, forcing her to try on lots of various outfits. In total they had spent around $1000 American dollars. Hermione was in complete awe when she checked out the bills for everything. She was also highly embarrased that the boys were buying her new clothes, but they did have the money she thought. Her best friends arch enemy, not including you-know-who of course, a boy who had teased her in every opportunity that came to mind was now maxing out his card on her. Mind you, it probably wouldn't have even made a dent in either of their accounts.

As they arrived back at Zabini Mannor, they unloaded all of their shopping and sat down for a few moments. Boy had it been a tiring day for all of them. 'Who knew it oculd be so tiring just shopping?' Blaise thought to himself. The next thing they knew Marianne Zabini had walked into the room.  
"Ahh, you're home. How was your day dears?" she asked them, smiling as she saw at least 10 bags full of clothing. "We had a great day mom, we took Hermione into muggle london to buy her some new clothes," Blaise said to his mother before politely kissing her on the cheek.  
"God forbid, she needed them," Draco added in, as he remembered what Hermione's clothes had looked like. "We're going to burn her old ones," Blaise said.  
"No your not," Hermione butted in.  
"Oh, just watch us," Draco said with a develish smirk playing on his lips.

"Draco, don't say such things about poor Hermione's clothes," Marianne said slightly scowling at him.  
"It's arlight Mrs Zabini, my clothes did look rather out of date," Hermione shrugged with a small smile.  
"Oh god, dear child. Please i would appreciate it if you called me say, Aunty M, or Mom. Anything but Mrs Zabini. I get that enough at work everyday," the older lady said, looking Hermione directly in the eyes. Hermione smiled and nodded. I guess it would sort of break the ice, not that there was much between her and the older lady.

"Mom, Draco, Hermione and I made plans to go out this evening. Is that alright?" Blaise asked his mother with a sort of poutish look.  
"Don't give me that look Blaise, it stopped working when you were 7," she laughed. "But yes you may go, just dont be too late alright," she said, standing up to leave. Blaise nodded. "Thanks Mom!"

A/N: See, happy now? Your 8th chapter. Done. Yay. Actually i think that i'm going to start typing up the next chapter. Bahaha. I need to wash my hair. Thanks for all the reviews once again. Love you all. Kandy - your fabulous writer (hahahahahah) 


	10. Chapter 10

Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to my friend Vallerie! It's her 18th birthday today (22.6.06) WOOT! HAPPY BIRTHDAY VALLERIE! And i'm sorry that you couldn't come to our Drama performance. Wait, fuck that. I'm sorry that you couldn't be in it. We had so much fun. Have a kick ass day girl!

A/N: Wow 9 chapters, this is the most i've ever posted for one story tear yes i am soo proud of myself.. maybe ill get up to like 12 or 15 chapters. Who knows. I'm sorry for being lazy and not updating more often but here i am so. Blah! R&R Please. OKAY By the way people. I aint very happy with my reviers. I've noticed that when i post 2 chapters. People only review the last chapter. rather than both the chapters. so therefore i've decided that if this continues i am going to have to post 1 chapter at a time... sorry. OH and about the American dollars. I wasn't sure about english currency. So I'm sorry. AND also. How come none of you told me there was no chapter 6? Well one of you did. But that aint the problem. 199 reviews... so close to 200 loL! HOpe this chapter is a little longer!

Chapter Nine: Grangerlicious

After traipsing up the stairs and into Hermione's bedroom with the bags of her new clothes they flopped down onto the bed.  
"Now Hermione, you can't just slack off, go have a shower," Blaise said poking his tongue out at her. She laughed and ran for it after throwing a pillow at them both. After she had left the room Draco burst into a big grin.  
"Blaise lets get the sexiest outfit possible for her to wear," Draco said tipping out the bags onto the bed.  
"Yep. We gotta make her look Grangerlicious," Blaise laughed, and grabbed a few bags from the floor.

Twenty minutes had past and Draco and Blaise looked rather happy with themselves. Hermione entered the bedroom, clad in only a violet coloured towel. "Well thats better. You don't smell bad anymore," Draco jeered, the viciousness from his voice gone. Hermione scowled before crossing the room and wrapping the towel tighter around her body. Draco noticed this and smirked.  
"Geex Granger, you really think that we would want to see that body of yours," he sneered. Causing Hermione to glare daggers at him.  
"Okay," Blaise started, trying to change the subject. "We've come to a conclusion of what you shall be wearing tonight... no complaining or the library ends up off bounds until holiday's end." Hermione's eyes widened as she stared at them in disbelief. "Don't stress girl, we aren't going to make you look hideous," he said, trying hard to hide his smirk but failing miserably.  
"I dont care about that," she snapped, "but- but... no library?" she said taking in a series of short beaths. Draco l ooked at her for a moment before muttering, "she's got her priorities in the wrong order," and then keeled over laughing. Hermione looked awe struck.  
"What's so funny?" she huffed, this time, sending Blaise into fits of laughter.  
"Nothing," Draco managed to choke out between gapss of air.

Hermione growled angrily. "Stop it, the both of you or else," she stood over them, holding the towel even tighter.  
"Or what. Tell Prince Potter and King Weasel-Bee?" Draco laughed, then Blaise laughed until he saw something on the back of the girls leg; a big black and blue bruise.

Immediately Blaise stopped laughing and scowled. "Where'd you get that bruise Hermione?" he asked her, standing up.  
"It's nothing now stop perving," she snapped, edging away from them.  
"Its NOT nothing," Blaise growled angrily. Draco stopped laughing and became quiet.  
"I-i I fell," she stuttered not meeting his eyes. Draco too now approached her as she backed away from their every inching step.  
"I want the truth, you did not fall and we all know it," he said, giving her a dark look, his blue eyes peering mercilessly at her.  
"Your shoulder is bruised to Granger," Draco added in.  
"Im serious, it's nothing. I told you. I'm clumsy," she said, hoping for them to lay off. "No, it's not nothing. We'll get back to this later alright, otherwise we're going to be late," Blaise said, checking the time on his rollex.

"Draco, give her the details and fix her up while i take a quick shower and get ready," Blaise said quickly before bolting from the room.  
"Okay your clothes are layed out on the bed. So get dressed and come and meet me in my room. I'll sort out your hair"  
Draco said pushing a strand of hair back from his face. He left the room swiftly, leaving hermione to look across to the bed. Before her was a bright red lacey bra with padding and a matching undies, along with a pair of 3/4 pinstripes and an obvious figure hugging black top that had a white skull and cross bone. After putting on the clothes and looking in the mirror, she gasped. The top was fairly low cut so you had a fair view of her cleavage and a bit of her middriff. The pants fit nicely and gaver her that punkkish sort of look.

She hadn't realise when picking out the top that it would be quite so revealing. For her standards it was anyway. She sauntered into the hallway and rapped on Draco's bedroom door. He opened it a few moments later, smirking.  
"Mmm, very nice Granger... I'm suprised that you have something other than books under your robes," he said smirking once again. Hermione said nothing, but gave him a warning look. "Make up first," Draco said, pointing her over to a large wooden dressing table. Hermione sat in front of the mirror and gazed at herself, before her eyes drifted onto Draco whom ahd taken out what seemed to be eyeliner and was examining it on the trunk at the end of his bed.

"Hold still alright," he said as he began putting the eyeliner on for her. 'Gosh,he's so gentle' she thought to herself.  
As it were, Hermione, well almost everybody as well thought it would be impossible for Draco to be so gentle. But here he was putting on her eyeliner like a pro. Odd. She was then told to shut her eyes for him to put on some eyeshadow and lip gloss.  
"Done," he said to her a few minutes later. Her eyes fluttered open slowly as she looked into the mirror. Her jaw dropped open she looked absolutely fabulous.

She was just about to say something to Draco when Blaise came bursting in, fully dressed. He wore a black shirt saying 'soul stealer'  
and pinstripes like hers but a guys version. She blushed as she felt his gaze on her, only did she look into the mirror to see him looking down at her and smiling. "Damn, that boy did good. You look perfect," he admitted, examining her clothes as she stood up."Okay get out" Draco said, shooing them out of the room so he himself could get ready and perfect his own look.

"I guess that leaves hair and shoes," Blaise said, pulling her into a room she didn't know existed.  
"Yeah, so what do you think i should do with it?" She asked him. Following him further and further into the room. Wich was coinsidentally pitch black.  
"Ouch," "What"  
"That was my foot"  
"sorry."

A light came on and she once again stared on in awe. In this room was rows of shelves full of shoes. 'Wow' she thought.  
"Where are we?" she asked the boy before her as she went to view a shelf of shoes.  
"Its like the room of requirement, but it's in my house" he said to her with a devious smile. She milled around for a few seconds before pulling out a pair of black skate shoes with red laces.  
"can i try them on?" she asked him, grinning. He nodded. In actual fact the reason why he brought her to the room for shoes was because they had completely forgotten to ger her some when they went shopping.

She put on the shoes and modelled them around for a bit, taking a good look in the full lenght mirrors. 'Hey, they like. Match'  
she thought to herself. Blaise watched the girl before him, checking herself out in the mirror. He agreed that she looked absolutely fabulous and couldn't wait for Harry and Ron to see her. The problems were he bruises. He would have to fix them up whilst doing her make up.

"Come on, let's get to doing your hair before 'sir draco' spits his dummy," Blaise chuckled, leading her out of the room. As they entered Blaise's room, she sat down on the chair infront of his dresser, as she was asked to do.  
"Now close your eyes and let me work my magic," he said to her.

A/N: There you go... I'm sorry if this was a bit short.. But i had to shorten it down a little bit so that the next chapter would end up a little longer lols. Please r&r as usual. Love kandy 


	11. Chapter 11

**Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to Cait S. She's one hellava rad chickette. She bought me the My Chemical Romance DVD and sent it all the way from the other side of the country. Thanks so much girl. Hearts. **

Quick A/N: I've held of writing for a little while because I've been greatly criticised by some people and i'm not liking it. The more i get nasty reviews. The less I'll write. So stab those bastards - i uh mean... hate those and blame them for you not getting enough fiction. By the way. Please check out 'TWISTING FATE' it's my latest story (mind you it was written before this one) and i hope you will come to like it as you do this. Thanks also for all the 'positive' reviews. I love them all! Well better get on to the story huh.

_**Recap**_

_"Come on, let's get to doing your hair before 'sir draco' spits his dummy," Blaise chuckled, leading her out of the room. As they entered Blaise's room, she sat down on the chair in front of his dresser, as she was asked to do.  
"Now close your eyes and let me work my magic," he said to her._

**Chapter 10 - Oh God Oh God**

She did as she was told and closed her eyes, taking in long slow breaths as he fiddled around with her hair.  
"Hermione, tell me about the bruises. Please i promise i won't say anything. Is somebody hurting you? Is it Potter or Weasely?" he asked her a few minutes later. She ran her hands up and down her arms subconsciously. She had forgotten all about the bruises, but obviously he could still see them.  
"I don't mean to offend you, but it's just... you need to tell somebody," he said. She heard him move away and return a few minutes later. He mumbled something which she couldn't quite decipher and then told her to open her eyes.

She looked on in awe. Her brown hair was now black with, and her bangs were now longer and sat on an angle covering her left eye.

"How did you do it?" she asked him.

"Tell me how you got the bruises and then i'll tell you," he said, his blue eyes filtrating her brown one's as their eyes locked through the mirror.

"It doesn't matter,"

"Yes it does Hermione. If your getting abused you need to get help," she tore her eyes away from him and stood up, making her way over to the bed. Sitting down she sighed and began biting her nails.

"I'm supposed to be a smart witch aren't i. I'm supposed to be able to defend myself. But when it comes to Paul... i don't know. I can't bring myself to stand up for me. I'm just so scared of him. Yet i've taken on trolls in my first year and i've dealt with Death Eaters and the whole thing that happened down at the ministry. But i feel so weak around him, like all my physical power is being drained from me. Sometimes i see things, hallucinations. Well they must be. Something isn't right about Paul. It's like he has some magical power. But i know that's impossible. It has to be," she managed to say.

"My dad past away and six months later they got married. I mean she only knew him for two months before marrying him. It used to be all presents and gifts but the moment they said 'i do' he became the step father from hell. He'd beat me up almost daily. He would give me a thrashing, even when i only forgot to put sugar in his tea. And yet. My mother just stood there watching, doing nothing. She wouldn't even defend her own daughter," she said, the tone in her voice becoming bitter.

"Hermione... what about magic? If he's beating you up surely..."

"It's not as easy as that... I don't want every body knowing and treating me like some little girl in need of help,"

"But you do need help,"

"No i don't. I can handle this myself,"

"Then why don't you do something?"

"We're going to be late," she said monotonely a few seconds later. She stood up and walked out of the door as if nothing had happened.

Silently Blaise whispered a concealing charm, so that her bruises would look like they never existed, just so that she wouldn't feel to apprehensive and that Potter and Weasley wouldn't be albe to see them.

-----

"Took your time didn't you," Draco said as they all descended the stairs of the Zabini Mannor.

"Sorry," Hermione said, shutting herself off from them a little.

"Who's car are we taking?" Blaise asked his cousin as they rounded behind to what seemed to be a garage.

"We'll take mine," Draco said, as he and Blaise pulled open the garage door. Hermione was rather astounded to find that both Draco & Blaise, people who rather hated muggles would be driving muggle inventions.

They walked up to black Mercedes and hopped in. The engine roared to life as they backed out of the garage and sped down the drive way and onto the streets. It took them roughly about 20 minutes to get to the out skirts of London city where they had arranged to meet Harry and Ron. After they had found a parking spot the trio made their way in silence to the restraunt.

"Welcome to Sadies, do you have a reservation?" a small redheaded girl asked as they came upon a small counter.

"As a matter of fact we do. I believe it's under Potter," Hermione said, speaking for the first time in half an hour. The redheaded girl somehow reminded Hermione of Ginny Weasley. She smiled, she missed Ginny so much, but ever since she got with Harry, she had changed.

"Right this way, Mr. Potter and his companion are ready and waiting," she said, stepping out from behind the counter and leading them to their designated table.

"Hello Harry. Ron," Hermione said from behind them. The boys, jumped and turned to face her. Ron's jaw dropped open and Harry's eyes widened at the sight of their friend and her outfit.  
"H-hi Hermione," Harry managed to splutter as Ron just sat their unable to say anything.

'She is so fucking hot,' Ron thought to himself as he continued to stare at her features. Both their eyes were drawn to her body and especially her cleavage.  
'God i should have got with her ages ago... stupid' he continued to think as he stared hungrily at her.

'Holy hell, she's a fucking beauty' Harry said, still goggling at her.

"Shut your mouths before they hit the ground boys," Hermione said. It was then that the two boys averted their eyes to her 'friends' and scowled.

"What the hell are they doing here Mione?" Harry growled angrily.

"First things first, don't call me Mione, you know i hate it and secondly i had no choice," she said crossing her arms a little teethed.

"Get out, and get away from our Mione" Ron snarled angrily at Draco.

"How bout no and as we've just been told by Mya, she hates being called Mione, so i suggest you stop while your ahead" Draco said, smirking as he ushered Hermione to sit next to Ron. He then sat down beside her as Blaise sat on the opposite side, next to a very displeased looking Harry. Ron didn't say anything but he just sat there, arms crossed glaring daggers at Draco and Blaise.

"Why are you even here Malfoy?" Harry asked rather rudely, picking up a drink that they had been served mere moments before. Draco tried to hide his smirk as his mind thought up something brilliant that would push the other boy's buttons without a doubt.

"Well, you see Potter. Whilst you and Weasley were out frolicking with Weaselette and Brown, Blaise and I found ourselves a little 'pet' at dinner one night and well let's just say that night she came home with us. She's not exactly as innocent as you think she is."

This definitely seemed to do the trick as Harry started yelling and Ron reached over Hermione to start strangling Draco.  
"SHUT UP AND STOP IT," Hermione yelled angrily, causing the boys to stop and gawk at her. "We are in a public place and i do NOT appreciate being embarrased by your stupidity alright. So if your going to fight do it outside, now i'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back and i swear to god if ANY of you start something i'll kill you with my bare hands alright," she spat, shoving Draco roughly over so she could get up.

Hermione was gone barely three minutes, only to return to an empty table. "Oh fucking hell!" she cussed angrily, storming outside where she could here a commotion.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH OUR MIONE?" Ron bellowed at Blaise, who was looking ready to kill at this point. On the other hand Draco and Harry were already on the ground fighting, throwing punches like wildfire. Hermione's blood rose over the top as she ran over to them. She tried to rip Harry off Draco, but only got shoved aside.

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU," she yelled, attempting to grab Harry by the back of his shirt as he sat on top of Draco, throwing punches into his stomach. Harry was much stronger than her and could risist her strength as she tried to pull him off. No such luck.

It was then she heard a sickening crack. She whipped her head around and screamed, then ran over to where Ron was standing angrily over Blaise, as a pool of blood started pouring out from his head.  
"What have you done?" she said barely above a whisper as she knelt down, her clothes soaking in the blood as she cradled Blaise in her lap.

"Somebody call an ambulance," they heard a lady scream from somewhere near them. Since Harry had too heard the crack, he turned to face where it came from, leaving him open for attack as Draco pushed him off himself and kicked him hard in the stomach and ran to his cousin.

"Oh god Blaise, oh god, oh god," he said repetitively. "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE WEASLEY? ILL FUCKING KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Draco roared, going after the now scared looking redhead.

"NO," Hermione said in a tone that was final. "We must get him to a hospital now!" she said, as the boy beneath her began to look deathly pale.

"H-h-her-rmion-ne, I-"

A/N: Sorry folks that's the end of this chapter... Do you like it? I'm sorry about poor Blaise... but yeah. Actually i just wrote that in it wasn't planned like the rest of the story... Please review offers ice cream and more cookies Oh and i didn't want to be cruel and end it there but my mom is kicking me off the computer so i thought hey at least they get some more to read! Loves you's all my little minion reviewers!

xxx

kandy


	12. 1st Note to Readers

This is not a chapter

Readers and reviers. I am sorry that i haven't been able to post anything lately. I've been mighty busy and some lovely people are helping me make the changed that i need to this story. So i am re posting it.

Sorry for any inconveniences.

Kandy


	13. 2nd Note to Readers

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

**  
To my dearest Readers; I would like now to offer you the chance to determine what will happen to Blaise in the next chapter of my story. Since currently the story is undergoing maintenance (I'm re-writing the story from chapter one and it will be longer), I was hoping that a few of you would like to put in your 2cents in my story. Who ever decides to do this will have a chapter dedicated to them as my appreciation. **

Just email me at with any ideas and stuff you have to say.

Also. What is Blaise going to say to Hermione?

Thank You;

Kandy


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: To my faithful readers and reviewers, I am terribly sorry about not posting this chapter earlier. Well here is my list of long excuses, firstly, my dad deleted everything on my computer that held some of the new chapters, and secondly I have been reading a really good fic called The Legend of Guilly Granger which has taken up a bit of my time (it's a great fic and worth reading) and thirdly I changed the last part of the last chapter and so it's a little confusing in my head now. Fair enough and that's the end of my stuff so I'll let you all get to reading this fic.

****

_Recap  
__"Somebody call an ambulance," they heard a lady scream from somewhere near them. Since Harry had too heard the crack, he turned to face where it came from, leaving him open for attack as Draco pushed him off himself and kicked him hard in the stomach and ran to his cousin._

_"Oh god Blaise, oh god, oh god," he said repetitively. "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE WEASLEY? ILL FUCKING KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Draco roared, going after the now scared looking redhead._

_"NO," Hermione said in a tone that was final. "We must get him to a hospital now!" she said, as the boy beneath her began to look deathly pale._

_"H-h-her-rmion-ne, I-"_

**Chapter 12 –St. Mungo's **

"Shhh Blaise, don't," she said, putting a finger over his lips.  
"Bu-"  
"Shhh, just concentrate on keeping awake alright!" she said to him, tears sliding from her eyes. He muttered something incoherent as Draco came over to them, placing a hand on one of his cousin's pale ones.  
"The ambulance is on its way. But shouldn't we be taking him to St. Mungo's?" the blonde teen asked, gripping his cousin's hand tightly.  
"It would have taken to long to get him to a floo net work," she said, as the ambulance could be heard roaring down the street.  
**  
3 Hours Later**

"I'm here to see Blaise Zabini," Marianne said to the night nurse at the emergency desk.  
"Relation?" the snotty nose woman asked.  
"I'm his mother," she said in almost a snarl, tapping her high heels angrily on the tiled floor.  
"Right. He's currently in theatre, but they've assigned him to room TR-07, that's down the hall and to the right," she said before turning away and continuing with playing solitaire on one of the computers. Marianne gave her one last scathing look and stormed down the hall towards room TR-07.

"Aunty M," Draco said, standing up and running to hug his aunt.  
"Draco, what happened?" she asked, hugging him tightly. Hermione who was sitting on the other side of the room, still in her bloodied clothes looked up from her crossed arms and nodded at Blaise's mother.  
"We were out at dinner with some people from school – Gryffindor's none the less and things got out of hand," he said gritting his teeth.  
"If there's anybody to blame Mrs. Zabini, it's me. I asked the boys to accompany me to dinner with Harry and Ron," she said her voice crackling as she spoke.  
"No. If anybody is to blame it is Potter and Weasley. If anything happens to Blaise I will hold them personally responsible. As for Weasley, I'll have his head on a stick," Draco spat maliciously as he began to pace the room.

There was a knock on the door before a man in a crisp white coat walked in. "I believe you are the relatives of young Mister Zabini?" he asked, glancing quickly around the room.  
Marianne stepped up to the man, "I'm Marianne Zabini, his mother," she said offering her hand.  
"Nice to meet you Madam, I'm Doctor Richard Evanston, I'm in charge of Blaise's case," he said as he took her hand and shook it vigorously.

"How is my son doing doctor? And please don't beat around the bush, I want the straight out truth," she said looking him directly in the eyes.  
"Well Mrs. Zabini –"  
"Please call me Marianne,"  
"Alright, Marianne, your son has had severe blood loss and he has cracked part of his skull open. The operation was successful and there is a lot less bleeding now, but only time will tell. He's currently in I.C.U. and his stats are stable. There are nurses watching over him and if anything changes I assure you, you will know straight away.

"Doctor Evanston when will I be able to see my son?" Marianne asked him, praying in her heart she could see her only son at that moment.  
"I'm sorry Marianne, but I cannot allow you to see him just as of yet, personally I wouldn't have a problem with you seeing your son but it's against the rules. I will come back and give you his stats in a little while, but in the mean time there's a nice café on level 8 that's open all night," he said to her.

"Okay I will hold you to that," she said flashing him a smile for a quick moment before he walked out the door.

"Alright, let's go up to that café. But firstly Hermione, let me change your clothes for you. I doubt you would want to stay in what your wearing, not to mention this hospital is rather chilly," she said, looking behind her before whipping out her wand and changing Hermione's clothes into a long sleeve black shirt and jeans.  
"Thanks Aunty M," she said as the three of them walked out of the room and headed up to level 8.

A/N: SORRY THAT IT'S SO SHORT!!!!!! But please review none the less. xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm sorry the last chapter was short but I had no choice… I kind of got writers block there. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Superman – Chris, because he helped me change a few needed things in the last chapter and he rocks!!

* * *

Recap: _"Alright, let's go up to that café. But firstly Hermione, let me change your clothes for you. I doubt you would want to stay in what you're wearing, not to mention this hospital is rather chilly," she said, looking behind her before whipping out her wand and changing Hermione's clothes into a long sleeve black shirt and jeans.  
"Thanks Aunty M," she said as the three of them walked out of the room and headed up to level 8._

Chapter 13 – Consent

They entered the café sullenly, each of them not saying a word to the other. "Hi, welcome to Collies Café, please take a seat and somebody will be over to serve you in a minute," a stout looking redhead woman said to them. Looking around the actual café it self, each noticed the room's warmth as they simultaneously sat down in a corner of the well light room. They sat there in silence, until a waitress came upon them, asking for their order.

"What would you like to order?" the young girl asked, quickly glancing over her menu, Marianne ordered herself a café latte, with extra sugar, while Hermione and Draco both got hot chocolate.  
"That will be about five minutes," she smiled, before walking back behind the counter and processing their orders.

Draco wanting to break the ice, cleared his throat, "well, isn't this a perfect awkward silence?" both Marianne and Hermione looked up at him.  
"Well there's not much to say… is there?" Hermione said a little uncomfortably.  
"Of course there is much to say dear. We must start by being positive, no matter what is occurring, we must stand strong and hold up our heads," at Marianne saying this, Hermione let out a small sob.  
"I'm sorry Aunty M," she said, "I just can't stop feeling this guilt in my stomach, I mean you're his mother and you should be the one who is so upset, but even when your son is hurt, you manage to keep up such a high spirit," she said, letting out another sob.  
The woman in front of her smiled a small yet sad smile.  
"After what happened to my husband, I have no choice but to be strong, otherwise what will happen to my son if I myself fall to pieces?" she said sullenly. Hermione said nothing, only nodding at the older woman's statement. It was around about three hours later when Doctor Evanston walked in, his crisp white doctor's coat, covered in speck of blood Hermione and Draco noted.

"Hello Doctor," Marianne said, promising herself not to cry in whatever the doctor said.  
"Marianne," he nodded, "I'm afraid to say there are some complications with Blaise's condition. The bleeding in his head ceases to stop, and if it doesn't, it will result in his death. He needs to go back into surgery immediately and god only knows how long it will take for the procedure" Marianne, Draco and Hermione sat there, too stunned to say anything while Doctor Evanston pulled a form out from the file he was carrying under his arm.  
"You will need to sign this consent form before we take your son into theatre,"  
"Indeed," she said in a voice that sounded nothing like her own. Fumbling for a pen in her handbag she signed the form, knowing that her son only had a fifty-fifty percent chance at living.

After a few more moments of discussing Blaise, the doctor was on his way, leaving once again the trio alone in the café which by all means had lost its sense of comfort.

The hours past and not a word were said between them. Marianne just sat there in silence, staring out the window into the darkness, while Draco wrapped his arm around a shaken Hermione who only seemed to quiver. At about two am, Marianne instructed Draco and Hermione to go home and get some rest and that if anything happened, she would contact them immediately. The two teenagers refused, nothing could change their minds about leaving the hospital. Either way, both Draco and Hermione silently knew that night neither would get any sleep regardless of where they were. They were just too worried about Blaise to do anything else.

By the time Doctor Evanston walked in again, there were about fifteen empty mugs on the table, coffee he assumed. When Hermione saw the Doctor enter the café she got up and ran over to him.  
Grabbing him by the cuff of his coat, she demanded if Blaise was alright in a partly psychotic manner. Marianne took a rather firm hold on Hermione's shoulder, meaning for her to let go of the doctor so that he may speak.  
"Blaise is going to be alright. The bleeding has stopped and his stats are increasing. You may and go see him if you like?" said to them, as the three of their anticipated faces lit up into broad smiles. They quickly paid for their drinks and followed the doctor down to room in which Blaise was occupying.

Tears were shed as Marianne entered the room, to actually see her baby in the state he was broke her heart. Meanwhile Draco and Hermione sat outside quietly, deciding it was best to give his aunt the privacy that he knew she needed. In a way the night and its occurrences changed some opinions that had been the same for nearly seven years. While Marianne cried at her son's bedside, Draco and Hermione did some thinking.

Draco thought to himself, about the first moment he met Hermione, and how they were destined to hate each other. He remembered two, the times when he called her Mudblood consistently, torturing her for her heritage, her book-worm tendencies, her know-it-all personality and her friends. The same friends coincidently that almost led to his cousin's demise. But truly, he had no idea what type of person she was outside the Hogwarts walls; but from what he had seen of her in the past day or two seemed made his obnoxious thinking towards her mellow down a little.

Hermione on the other hand was also thinking about the first day she met Draco, it was on the train, she had walked into the 'to be' Slytherins compartment, in search of Neville's toad. She noted that he had taken not but a mere glance at her to guess she was of muggle birth, a Mudblood, an inferior being to himself (so he thought at least). Throughout the years they had exchanged rude and snide comments, once even she punched him in the face in their third year. But truly, she had no idea what type of person he was outside the walls of Hogwarts, but she reasoned in thinking he had not had the perfect family life, not with a father like his.

Fifteen quiet minutes later, Marianne stepped out of the room, using a handkerchief to harshly wipe away her tears. "He looks so pale, so sick, so helpless," she whispered, enveloping Draco into a tight motherly like hug, before taking a seat as the two teenagers walked into the room.

Their breaths hitched in the back of their throats as they saw their fellow student, their fellow friend, and in Draco's case, cousin. Looking down upon Blaise, made Hermione give out a small cry as she once again thought, 'it's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault.' Those words played over and over in her head, like a record player that would not stop.

As if Draco was reading her mind he said softly, "it's not your fault Hermione. You know that don't you." She looked over across at him from the other side of the bed, gently placing a hand on one of Blaise's. "Like I said before Hermione, if anybody is to blame it is Scar Head and Weasel-Bee. I promise you Hermione, they will pay for what they have done to Blaise, believe me," he said in malice, "they will pay."

Draco moved over to Hermione's side of Blaise's bed, "He will be alright, he's strong, I have faith in him," Draco said, a tear sliding out from his grey eyes. Without a thought Hermione reached out her hand, wiping Draco's tear away as their eyes met in a saddened glance. Then she did it, something both thought would never happen; she reached out her hands, wrapping her arms around her in a warm embrace. After the shock had settled in, Draco did the same, placing his arms around her she lent her head into his chest and there they stood until Marianne ordered for them to go home.

* * *

A/N: Well there you go you little munchkins, the next chapter updated; I hope this one made you a little happier with its length.  
Please review after you've read this as reviews make me warm and fuzzy (nice ones anyway).

xxx  
**Kandy**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Hey guys, thanks to all of you who read and reviewed my last chapter! I'm grateful! So I dedicate this chapter to all of you who have ever reviewed this fic!!!! I know you don't want me babbling, but with the last chapter when Hermione hugs Draco there was a bit of a spelling error. I won't be changing that just yet. But I will in a while. Now, onto the story!!

* * *

**  
Recap:**_Draco moved over to Hermione's side of Blaise's bed, "He will be alright, he's strong, I have faith in him," Draco said, a tear sliding out from his grey eyes. Without a thought Hermione reached out her hand, wiping Draco's tear away as their eyes met in a saddened glance. Then she did it, something both thought would never happen; she reached out her hands, wrapping her arms around him in a warm embrace. After the shock had settled in, Draco did the same, placing his arms around her she lent her head into his chest and there they stood until Marianne ordered for them to go home.

* * *

_**  
Chapter 14: Right and Wrong**

After returning to the Zabini Manor as told, Hermione and Draco were barely able to make it back through the front doors. Both two tired to care where they slept; found themselves falling asleep on the hearth in the drawing room, the sound of the crackling fire lulling them into peaceful dreams.

Neither of them stirred as the house elves brought blankets down and placed them over the two sleeping teens. Even the sunlight seeping through the thick velvety curtains did not stir the two. It was not until mid afternoon that Hermione woke up. Without opening her eyes, she felt something cushioning her head, 'mmmm, so comfy,' she thought. Opening her eyes realization hit her, it wasn't exactly a pillow she had her head rested on; it was Draco's chest. Along with that she realized that his hand was wrapped securely around her waist. 'It feels so wrong, but yet so right,' she thought before closing her eyes and falling into sleep once more.

A mere thirty minutes after Hermione had awoken; Draco stirred, pulling the warm body closer to him. 'Wait. Warm body?' Draco's eyes bolted open to the strange sight in front of him. It seemed that there was a girl lying with her head on his chest, his arm wrapped around her wait. It finally dawned upon him that it was Hermione he was laying with. Sitting up Draco looked around the room, thinking of the occurring events from the previous night and coming to a conclusion that they had probably fallen asleep after returning from the hospital.

"Hello," came a small whisper beneath him. Startled, Draco jumped, as he looked down at the girl who moments before was sleeping soundly in his arms.

"Hi," he replied, stretching out his muscles.

"Do you want to return to the hospital soon?" she asked, sitting up and yawning.

"Yeah, but not before some food, I'm starving," the blonde male said giving her a wry grin.

No sooner had they got up and eaten a late lunch, Draco grabbed his keys and lead Hermione to one of the cars out front. Even though both had had a sufficient amount of sleep, it did not stop the yawns that came continuously from their mouths.

* * *

"Aunty M," Draco called to his aunt as she came into view. 

"Hi Draco, Hermione," she said, embracing the two before sitting back down on the uncomfortable hospital chairs.

"Any word on Blaise Aunty M?" Draco asked his aunt.

"He's fine Draco, he's fine. I even managed to get some sleep," in actual truth, Marianne had been up all night, drowning herself in memories of the past as she sat at her son's bed before the nursed ushered her out and into the cold hallways. After a lot of convincing on Draco and Hermione's part Marianne allowed herself to go home and catch up on a few hours sleep. Unbeknown to them all two very nervous boys walked into the hospital, followed by the redhead's parents.

Once again, Hermione and Draco sat at Blaise's bedside, each holding his hand within their own. "Come on Blaise, wake up," Hermione whispered, knowing that it was unlikely the boy before her would even stir.

"Sometimes reading to them helps," came a quaint voice from the doorway.

"Pardon?" asked Hermione looking towards the door where a rather young looking nurse stood.

"You know, reading to them. He may be unconscious, but subconsciously he can probably still hear your voices. And I'm sure it would comfort him to know somebody who cares is actually close to him," she said, actually entering the room this time. Checking his file her smile faltered for a moment, before is was strictly in place again.

"Down the hall and past the chapel is a somewhat library, you can find all sorts of books there if you wish," she smiled before bidding them good day and leaving the room. Unbeknown to them all two very nervous boys walked into the hospital, followed by the redhead's parents.

"Shall we?" Draco asked Hermione as they both stood. It didn't take them long to find a book; ironically about magic and the world of witches and wizards. They took it in turns reading to the sleeping boy and before they knew it, it seemed as though Blaise had a smile on his face. Hermione herself smiled at this and placed a kiss upon his right cheek.

"He knows we're here Draco, im sure of it," she smiled, before reaching over gently and placing her other hand on his.

"What the?" came a sudden voice from the door, Hermione jumped back in fright, knowing only to well whom that voice belonged to.

"Ronald what on earth are you doing here?" she asked, the tension within her knotting up like seaweed in a storm.

"He came here to apologize; we both did," came Harry's voice from behind Ron.

"It's a little late now," sneered Draco who let go of his cousin's hand and leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms.

"You bloody-"

"Ronald," called a voice recognizable as Mrs. Weasley's from outside in the hallway, "you had better be apologizing this instant." A red tint snuck its way up Ron's neck, as he tried to hold in his contempt for his mother.

Hermione who was feeling a lot or resentment to the two boys mimicked Draco by sitting back and crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you angry with me Hermione?" asked Ron, unobvious to her apparent mood.

"I am more than angry with you Ronald Bilius Weasley. I. Hate. You," she spat, her eyes giving him the most loathed look she could muster, "you almost KILLED Blaise Ronald. Do you know what that means? Ending somebody's life Ronald, does that not mean anything to you at all?" The three other wizards stood their with their mouths open, although Draco was the first one to regain his composure, he sneered.

"Your lucky you didn't kill him Weasley or you would be dead yourself and I would be on my way to Azkaban for life," snarled Draco angrily, standing up. Draco and Ron were matched when it came to their heights and even their tempers, but when it came to skill and potential to kill, Draco was way in front of the redhead.

It was only now that Harry once again decided to speak, "as I said, we came to apologize, not start another round," as he said this he crossed the room to the foot of Blaise's bed and laid down what seemed to be a quilt with the Slytherin symbol etched into it. Before walking out of the room, Harry nodded at Draco and gave Hermione a look of pure disgust. It was one for Draco to be the way he was, he was brought up like that, but for Hermione, just yesterday he felt she was his best friend. Now, now he didn't know what she was.

"Sorry," Ron said in a tone that they all knew to be anything but sorry before he turned and stormed out of the room after his friend.

"Well…" Hermione said quietly, "that went well." With that Hermione sent a smirk Draco's way and continued reading to Blaise.

* * *

"Now I hope you boys apologized to Hermione and young Mr. Malfoy appropriately or it will be no desert for both of you for the rest of the week," Molly Weasley ranted as they exited the hospital. 

"Yes mum," Ron said, rolling his eyes at Harry who let out a loud sigh.

"Now, let us return back to the Burrow boys, Ginny and Lavender will be anxious to see you I'm sure," the woman said as they found themselves in an alleyway before side-along disapparating back to the Burrow.

"Ronny!" screamed his girlfriend Lavender as she bounced down the stairs and tackle hugged him tightly.

"Can't. Breathe. Lav," he managed to cry out. The rest of the family just laughed at the odd display of affection. None of them really remembered anything about Hermione now that Lavender. It was as if she were Hermione's replacement. Not saying that any body thought Lavender was replacing Hermione. They all just thought Hermione was so jealous of her son finally dating a proper witch that Hermione was jealous and had run to Draco Malfoy. Of course, it was untrue, but none of them knew that, or even bothered to find out the truth behind the mysterious friendship.

* * *

It was a few days before Blaise was welcomed into the conscious world. Hermione kissed the boys forehead and smiled down upon him, a tear slowly finding its way down her rosy cheeks. 

"I'm so glad that you're alright," Hermione said, sitting down in one of the chairs she had been occupying a lot in the last couple of days. Blaise smiled up at her and reached out for her hand.

"When I was out cold, I could hear someone, an angel speaking to me, it sounded like she was reading me something," Blaise said weakly, smiling. Draco told his cousin that that was no angel, but their own Hermione Granger who had been reading to him in those hours he had been unconscious.

After Blaise had voiced his thanks to the two, Doctor Evanston came in, claiming to be the bearer of good news. It seemed that Blaise would be perfectly fine and that no damage was done, not to mention he was able to go home in two days. Draco and Hermione beamed, as even Blaise attempted to smirk in happiness. A friendship that would be forever was formed within those muggle hospital walls. A friendship that some would accept and some would not.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, hope you liked that chapter, I counted the words and it's actually longer than the last one so I hope that made you happy. I know that nothing exciting or anything has been happening in the last few chapters, but I assure you the next chapter (even though I am yet to write it) should be pretty good. ::GRIN:: Concering Ron's middle name, I actually have this book that has everything to to do with Harry Potter in it, its like a Muggle Guide type thing, it says that Ron's middle name is Bilius, so i'm going with it. 

Ps. I think my spacing is a litte out... hope you guys don't mind

xoxo  
Kandy


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: To my dear little thespians (acting term), I am so sorry that I've been slack in the last few months in writing more of this Fanfiction. I'm in my senior year now so it's getting harder to write as I've got assignment after assignment after assignment going on. I will try to write and post as much as I can though. My Easter holidays are here so is should be updating in the next week or so.**

**Dedication: To my sexy ass Australian Idol & guitar Bud Jen, I love you my shmexy Jefina! May I always be sexier that you (hahahahaha) love you serious**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

**Recap**  
_"When I was out cold, I could hear someone, an angel speaking to me, it sounded like she was reading me something," Blaise said weakly, smiling. Draco told his cousin that that was no angel, but their own Hermione Granger who had been reading to him in those hours he had been unconscious._

_After Blaise had voiced his thanks to the two, Doctor Evanston came in, claiming to be the bearer of good news. It seemed that Blaise would be perfectly fine and that no damage was done, not to mention he was able to go home in two days. Draco and Hermione beamed, as even Blaise attempted to smirk in happiness. A friendship that would be forever was formed within those muggle hospital walls. A friendship that some would accept and some would not._

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Letter from the Dead  
**The rest of the holidays passed like a blur and it was like the days just merged into one. Blaise was back at home after a week of close observation in the hospital and Draco and Hermione were becoming closer and closer. In her heart Hermione missed her mother, although she was glad she didn't' have to be near the woman or her horrible husband.

It was the last day of the holidays and Hermione was packing all of her things into her Hogwarts Trunk when she came upon the picture of her father. 'Dad' she sighed, taking the picture and sitting on the big window sill. 'How I miss you Daddy, I wish you could still be here with me,' she sighed again and fumbled with the back of the photo frame. She felt one of the hooks not tightened properly and turned the frame over. 'That's strange,' she though to herself as she looked down at it. It seemed that there was something wedged behind the backing. 'Hmm, that's odd' she thought to herself.

She pulled off the backing to the photo which revealed a piece of folded paper. She opened it and stared down at it oddly. 'Hmm that's strange,' she thought to herself. She sat there staring at the blank piece of paper when it hit her – invisible ink. She had given her parents a little pot of invisible ink for Christmas the previous year. She performed the spell which would reveal the letter if it was addressed to her, and slowly but surely the ink began appearing on the page.

Moments later, Hermione was left with a letter addressed to her written in her father's hand. She began to read it.  
_  
To My beloved Daughter Hermione, _

Who knew invisible ink could be so useful? Ha. Well my darling, I am writing this to you as I am scared for my life. Your mother has been acting up lately. She's becoming strangely distant towards me; her eyes sometimes just glaze over as if she's not actually there. I heard her the other night speaking to some one in the lounge room; I could hear the fire crackling. She was mentioning something about needing the purity of something, somebody.

I didn't hear all of it, but from what I heard it was a plot, a plot to end my life. I'm sorry I never came to you my love. If I am gone when you read this, you know then that my life is over. I have secretly opened a bank account for you with a hundred thousand in it.. I was saving it for your 21st birthday, but I think its best if you get it now – just incase something has happened to me you will never be without. I have not told your mother of this account or anything.

Hermione darling, please be careful and keep an eye on your mother, if she does anything out of the ordinary, please for your own safety go to Ron or Harry's house. Please keep safe for your sake, and remember I'll always be with you.

Love you forever my princess,

Always your father.

By the time Hermione had finished reading the letter, tears were falling freely from her face. She hadn't heard the knock on the door or Draco's soft footsteps as he neared her. She jumped as he lightly put a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione are yo-"Draco didn't get to finish as the girl threw herself on him, letting out wracked sobs as she did so. Between wracked sobs, Hermione managed to tell Draco that her father had written her a letter.

They stood their quietly, Hermione's cries had died down and she rested her head against Draco's chest as he played softly with her hair. She pulled back from him; her cheeks still a deep pink and her eyes blotchy. She looked down to the ground, half in sadness, and half in embarrassment. She was supposed to be Hermione Jane Granger, a strong girl who wouldn't let these things get to her. Without thinking, Draco leant down and placed his lips upon hers, bringing her into a powerful emotional kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hoped that this little chapter satisfied some of you. People who are reading this i'm thanking you for the over 65,000 hits to this story. I just wished all of you would review it!! I'm sorry that this chapter is a little short, i'll try hard to make the next one longer. But hey, its' a start at least.**

Peace Amigos

**Kandy**


	18. Chapter 18 ROAD BLOCK

A/N: Well see how good I am? It's still the same night 12.10am and here I am beginning to write more of this awesome story. In 10 seconds I got 17 hits! How awesome is that. But come on guys, please review. It doesn't take more than a minute to hit the review button type a few words and press send. Because honestly reviews are what really keeps a writer going. Feedback.

Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to my best bud Natalie, without her my world would be a sinful place. She isn't afraid to tell me the honest truth when it's needed and she's always there for me. Peace

Well here is the recap and the next chapter to the story. And don't' forget to REVIEW!

* * *

****

Recap:  
_By the time Hermione had finished reading the letter, tears were falling freely from her face. She hadn't heard the knock on the door or Draco's soft footsteps as he neared her. She jumped as he lightly put a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione are yo-"Draco didn't get to finish as the girl threw herself on him, letting out wracked sobs as she did so. Between wracked sobs, Hermione managed to tell Draco that her father had written her a letter. _

_They stood their quietly, Hermione's cries had died down and she rested her head against Draco's chest as he played softly with her hair. She pulled back from him; her cheeks still a deep pink and her eyes blotchy. She looked down to the ground, half in sadness, and half in embarrassment. She was supposed to be Hermione Jane Granger, a strong girl who wouldn't let these things get to her. Without thinking, Draco leant down and placed his lips upon hers, bringing her into a powerful emotional kiss.

* * *

_

**Chapter 16 – The Hogwarts Express – Smallest Chap Out**

Hermione blushed even deeper when she pulled back from Draco's enticing kiss. "I'm sorry," he said quickly, his normally pale skin turning slightly pink. "I shouldn't have taken advantage of you," he hung his head in embarrassment. "Advantage?" she smiled, "Draco, if you had taken advantage of me and I didn't like it, you would be laying on the floor clutching your groin," she smiles, wiping her tear stained face.  
"I guess I'm lucky then huh," he smiled, hugging her quickly.

Hermione bent over and picked up the letter which had fallen from her hands as she had hugged the blonde. "It's a letter from my father," she explained showing him. His eyes looked from her to the paper and back to her again. "Hermione… this paper is blank," he said, raising an eyebrow. How could she have forgotten; invisible ink, only readable by the addressed.

They sat down on the bed as Hermione began to read the letter aloud to Draco. Again her eyes got teary and he hugged her tightly. Hermione tried making sense of the letter, but every time she tried to piece things together, they would all fall apart again. There was definitely something wrong that was going on with her mother… perhaps something strange about Paul too. After all, how would a muggle know a wizarding family such as the Zabini's any way?

"Draco…do you know how my step-father knows the Zabini family?" she asked him, twirling a strand of hair through her fingers. "No… I don't Mya. Why?" he asked, biting his lip subconsciously. "Well because he's a muggle and he shouldn't know anything about the wizarding world, not to mention one of the greatest families that date back over 1000 years…" she said. Their thoughts were jumbled as Cherry popped into the room. "Master Blaise requires you in his bedroom Missus and Master Draco," the small elf said bowing lowly.

* * *

**A/N: ROAD BLOCK – I'm totally mindless at the moment. I'll post this for now but if you guys have any ideas HELP ME. Just tell and I'll see what I can do. xox**


	19. Chapter 19 Back on the Road

**A/N: Well see how good I am? It's still the same night 12.10am and here I am beginning to write more of this awesome story. In 10 seconds I got 17 hits! How awesome is that. But come on guys, please review. It doesn't take more than a minute to hit the review button type a few words and press send. Because honestly reviews are what really keeps a writer going. Feedback.**

**Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to Sara!! She's a faithful reviewer who has really helped and encouraged me to write more of this fic. She has had her input in this chapter and has included some of her own ideas which have helped me from my Road Block position. Thanks so much Sara!! You can find Sarah's profile and fics at Forgetful Love**

**Well here is the recap and the next chapter to the story. And don't' forget to REVIEW!**

**Recap:**  
_By the time Hermione had finished reading the letter, tears were falling freely from her face. She hadn't heard the knock on the door or Draco's soft footsteps as he neared her. She jumped as he lightly put a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione are yo-"Draco didn't get to finish as the girl threw herself on him, letting out wracked sobs as she did so. Between wracked sobs, Hermione managed to tell Draco that her father had written her a letter. _

_They stood their quietly, Hermione's cries had died down and she rested her head against Draco's chest as he played softly with her hair. She pulled back from him; her cheeks still a deep pink and her eyes blotchy. She looked down to the ground, half in sadness, and half in embarrassment. She was supposed to be Hermione Jane Granger, a strong girl who wouldn't let these things get to her. Without thinking, Draco leant down and placed his lips upon hers, bringing her into a powerful emotional kiss._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 16 – Lake Side Lunches & Quick Kisses**

Hermione blushed even deeper when she pulled back from Draco's enticing kiss. "I'm sorry," he said quickly, his normally pale skin turning slightly pink. "I shouldn't have taken advantage of you," he hung his head in embarrassment. "Advantage?" she smiled, "Draco, if you had taken advantage of me and I didn't like it, you would be laying on the floor clutching your groin," she smiles, wiping her tear stained face.  
"I guess I'm lucky then huh," he smiled, hugging her quickly.

Hermione bent over and picked up the letter which had fallen from her hands as she had hugged the blonde. "It's a letter from my father," she explained showing him. His eyes looked from her to the paper and back to her again. "Hermione… this paper is blank," he said, raising an eyebrow. How could she have forgotten; invisible ink, only readable by the addressed.

They sat down on the bed as Hermione began to read the letter aloud to Draco. Again her eyes got teary and he hugged her tightly. Hermione tried making sense of the letter, but every time she tried to piece things together, they would all fall apart again. There was definitely something wrong that was going on with her mother… perhaps something strange about Paul too. After all, how would a muggle know a wizarding family such as the Zabini's any way?

"Draco…do you know how my step-father knows the Zabini family?" she asked him, twirling a strand of hair through her fingers. "No… I don't Mya. Why?" he asked, biting his lip subconsciously. "Well because he's a muggle and he shouldn't know anything about the wizarding world, not to mention one of the greatest families that date back over 1000 years…" she said. Their thoughts were jumbled as Cherry popped into the room. "Master Blaise requires you in his bedroom Missus and Master Draco," the small elf said bowing lowly.

After silently walking down to Blaise's room, Hermione and Draco entered only to see a flourished looking Blaise sitting on what seemed to be a mountain of clothes. Hermione looked at him, raising an eyebrow, "uhh Blaise… what exactly are you planning on doing with all those clothes?" she asked him. Blaise jumped up rather rapidly and instantly sat back down again, clutching his head. "Blaise!" Draco and Hermione were both at his side in an instant, looks of worry plastered to their faces. Blaise waved them off, "its okay guys, I just forgot I shouldn't take too many sudden movements. I get instantaneous headache pains if I do. But other than that, I need you help. What do I take to Hogwarts?!" Hermione looked at him incredulously as she stood back up and looked over the mass of clothes. The boy had more clothes than Harry and Ron put together.

After agreeing that Hermione and Draco would help Blaise figure out what he needed for Hogwarts, Hermione came upon a piece of clothing which seemed to be a male g-string with a roaring lion on the front. She looked at Blaise with raised eyebrows; he blushed as he ripped it out of her hands and shoved it in a drawer. Draco laughed, he often wondered if his cousin was gay, but put it out of his head as he heard a small tapping on the window.

Draco walked over to the window and opened it. In flew a brown barn owl with the Hogwarts crest around its neck. It was carrying three white envelopes; it flew over to the bedpost where Blaise then took the envelopes, the owl gave a hoot and flew back out the window.

"Looks like our Hogwarts letters." said Blaise, handing Hermione and Draco their letters.

"Yours seems thicker this year Hermione." said Draco, looking down at her letter.

"Your right, it does." She says, as she rips open the envelope. Tipping it upside down in to her hand, out came a letter and something heavy and silver. Blaise's eyes went wide.

"That's the Head Girl badge!" he said. Hermione stood there, mouth open and gawking at the shining badge in her outstretched hand. "OH MY GOD I'M HEAD GIRL!!!" she screamed joyously, jumping around like a small child on Christmas day. Blaise and Draco took turns hugging her, in congratulations, the three teenagers missing the oblivious looks they had given each other quickly.

In order to celebrate, they decided to have a picnic by the Lake in the heart of the forest on the Zabini estate.

After enjoying a delicious lunch by the lake in the sunshine, the three teens sat making jokes and talking about different things. Then it happened, Hermione leaned over and kissed Draco on the lips; taking not only Draco by surprise, but Blaise as well. Blaise turned away, a slight redness appearing on his cheeks, and a feeling of jealousy in his chest, which he pushed away, wanting to feel happy for his two best friends.

"Ahem, I'm going to go make sure I packed all the right clothes. I'll see you guys at dinner time." said Blaise, standing up and turning around towards the Manor.

"Blaise, do you want our help still?" called Hermione after him.

"No, no…you two enjoy the sun." and with that Blaise spirited off, so he was unable to hear his friends calling him back.

"That was strange." said Hermione a worried look on her face.

"That's Blaise for you; he's always acting strange."

**Later that night….**

Hermione twisted and turned violently in her sleep. She was having a nightmare about Paul; she was dreaming that he was chasing her with a steel baseball bat. He was yelling at her saying things like the tiles in the shower weren't clean enough and that she was a stupid whore who deserved nothing more than to end up six feet under, just like her father.

"No…I…But…" murmured Hermione in her sleep.

Blaise opened Hermione's door carefully, he had awaken to hear someone talking and went to investigate. As he looked over at her bed he saw that she was having a nightmare. Quickly he went over to her and gently he rubbed small circles on her back; just like his mother used to do for him as a child.

"Hermione, wake up, you're having a nightmare," he said softly, into her ear.

"No…Paul I tried…PLEASE NO!" she screamed, her eyes shooting open and her breathing hard and ragged

"Shhh…Hermione, you're safe," Blaise said, putting an arm on her shoulder in comfort.

"Blaise? Oh God Blaise. I am so glad you're here," she said, hugging him and crying into his shoulder. Blaise rubbed her back some more, "Just remember, he can't get to you here."

"I don't know what I would do without you Blaise."

"Well, for one, without me you would have a horrible fashion sense." Hermione pulled away from him and laughed, while wiping the tears away from her face. "I love you Blaise, I wish you were my brother," she said, an honest innocence plaguing her voice. This sent a pang of guilt and sadness to Blaise's heart, but he forced a smile and said, "What else would I be good for then if I couldn't be the best brotherly friend to you?"

Hermione bit back a tearful smile and hugged him even tighter. "Will you stay with me?" she asked in a bare whisper. Blaise barely heard her, but he moved into a sitting position on the edge of her bed. "If my little sister commands it?" he smirked, she nodded. "I do." With that, Blaise clambered into her bed, clad in his black silk boxers. Wrapping an arm around her in a somewhat brotherly embrace, the two of them fell into a peaceful rhythm of breathing; they were sound asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well I along with my trusty buddy Sara hoped that you like it. Thanks to everybody who gave me some hints and ideas for following chapters. Not to worry all questions that have been raised will be answered throughout the story.**

**xoxo**

**Kandy**


	20. Chapter 20

**All Is Not What It Seems**

A/N: I can't believe that I've written this much! Thanks to every body that reviewed the past chapter! You guys seriously help me with motivational issues!! 

I am looking for a **BETA** to help me with my story. Please PM me if you are interested, or know anybody who is interested.

Dedication: I've been reading some old stuff that I've found, poetry, fics and drabbles and all. So I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the friends that I've lost over the past few months and years. Mostly **Lemon & Banana (Taweret & TheMpregSpirit)** who were some of the bestest friends I have ever had. If only you could turn back time huh. You should also check out their stories coz they're awesome! And real good reads. 

Now onto the story!!

* * *

**  
Recap**

_Hermione bit back a tearful smile and hugged him even tighter. "Will you stay with me?" she asked in a bare whisper. Blaise barely heard her, but he moved into a sitting position on the edge of her bed. "If my little sister commands it?" he smirked, she nodded. "I do." With that, Blaise clambered into her bed, clad in his black silk boxers. Wrapping an arm around her in a somewhat brotherly embrace, the two of them fell into a peaceful rhythm of breathing; they were sound asleep._

* * *

**  
Chapter 17 – Returning Home**

The hours past slowly as both Hermione and Blaise slept on, unbeknown to them though, Draco had entered the room not so long later, to see his best friend and his crush cuddled up in each others arms. Draco became enraged, storming back off to his own room where he literally ripped his swan feathered pillow to pieces. He ran his hands through his disheveled hair and bared his teeth. The boy had a temper hotter than a Weasley on heat; and now that was something.

Strolling down to the kitchens in search of a sandwich and a hot mug of cocoa, Draco slipped his feet into his slippers and made grabbed his wand, lighting up the path with a minimal amount of light. There was no point waking anybody at 3am so he made sure to be as quiet as possible. Entering the kitchen he saw Cherry and Blossom who immediately raced to his side offering him their service.

"How can Cherry and Blossom be of service to Master Draco?"

"Bring me, a turkey sandwich on wheat and a cup of cocoa with extra chocolate," he said, while sitting down on a chair, at the small table that sat in the kitchen.

The house elves bowed and ran around the kitchen preparing the food. Draco sat there in deep thought, _'How could she do this to me? I thought we were going to go out.' _Anger boiled in him again and he clenched his fists. After calming down a bit, he could hear footsteps coming down the hall towards him. Slowly the door opened and in walked Blaise the last person on the world he wanted to see.

"What are you doing down here?" asked Draco, with his teeth and fists clenched.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came down here for a little snack," He said.

"Funny, you seemed to be sleeping well, while you were in Hermione's bed."

Blaise's eyes widened, "Listen, I know what it looked liked, but nothing happened. She had a nightmare and asked me to stay with her."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure, whatever," he said now crossing his arms.

"She told me she thought of me as a brother, I don't have a chance with her." Blaise said, pleading with his cousin and best friend to believe him.

"He's right, I did say that," came a voice from the doorway.

Both boys stood silently, the awkwardness hanging loosely in the air. Draco looked down at his plate of food, feeling silly that he could ever think Blaise would do such a thing to him.

"Sorry for thinking you would do that to me," Draco said, as he gave Blaise a manly hug.

"Its all right man, I probably would have done the same thing," Blaise chuckled, grinning at his cousin.

"Now that that's all cleared up, let's have breakfast early, we leave for Hogwarts today," Hermione said cheerfully at the two boys. Naturally they agreed and decided to watch the sun rise; the beginning of a new day; the beginning of a new year; the beginning of a new type of family.

* * *

A few hours later Hermione, Draco and Blaise stood at Platform 9¾ each standing behind their Hogwarts trunks and pets. As they neared the train, Blaise reached over for Hermione's trunk and levitated it into the luggage compartment, following hers with Draco's and his own. 

"Let's go find us a compartment shall we?" Draco asked them, slowly heading for the train. Seeing as they were up so early, they decided instead of having too much onboard luggage they would wear their Hogwarts robes to begin with and carry only a minimal amount of stuff. Sliding into an empty compartment, the trio chatted animatedly about what they thought was to come this year.

Halfway through their journey to Hogwarts, their compartment was bombarded with none other than Harry and Ron, followed by Ginny and Lavender who barely left their sides. Hermione mentally slapped herself. 'Great here we go again,' she thought, rolling her eyes.

"Hermione, we came to ask you to be our friend again. We miss you." Said Ron, to which Lavender huffed.

"I will only be your friend when you are able to truthfully apologize to Blaise and Draco and are able to except them as my friends," she said eyeing them shiftily.

"If we must, but don't expect everything to be all peaches and cream to begin with okay," Harry said sternly. A few more words were passed between friends, and before Harry, Ron, Lavender and Ginny left Hermione made them shake hands with Draco and Blaise.

For the rest of the way to Hogwarts, the three friends sat quietly, each keeping their thoughts to themselves. Hermione thought about what had happened in the last few weeks and how it had gone by in a blurr.

After getting off the train Hermione's eyes glazed over as Hogwarts came into view from the thestral drawn carriages; she was home at last.

* * *

A/N: Well here's another chapter. I'm aiming for 520 reviews for this chapter!!! Once again thank you Sara for your helpful input when I got road blocked. 

**R.I.P. Rebecca, you'll be sorely missed.**

Xox

Kandy

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

**REVIEW!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

By Suicides in the Blood

**A/N: Well since you are all complaining about how short my chapters are I will aim for 3000+ words… I don't know if I can do it, but I surely will try alright. If I reach my goal then you all have to review::muahahha:: **

Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to Sara; she has really been helping me out lately when I get stuck and stuff on this fic. Thanks Chika.

* * *

**Recap:  
**_For the rest of the way to Hogwarts, the three friends sat quietly, each keeping their thoughts to themselves. Hermione thought about what had happened in the last few weeks and how it had gone by in a blur._

_After getting off the train Hermione's eyes glazed over as Hogwarts came into view from the thestral drawn carriages; she was home at last.

* * *

_

**Chapter 18 –**

Once inside the castle, Hermione bid Draco and Blaise goodbye and made her way over to the Gryffindor table, her mp3 (which she had charmed to work on magic the previous year) turned on and ready to go in the pocket of her robes. She made no attempt to sit with Harry or Ron, but chose instead to sit with Neville who as always was his normal chirpy self. The once clumsy boy who was a Potions Master's worst nightmare had turned into a decent looking young man who was kind and had bettered his potions making skills over the years (although he was still unnerved by Snape, mind you who wasn't?).

The sorting began the same as usual, Dumbledore making his speech as the rest of the school sat in silence, absorbing in all his great wise words. Hermione sat still looking at the Headmaster, although her thoughts were more or less concentrating on the lyrics pounding into one side of her head. She didn't really care that the people surrounding her could hear her music. A few minutes later she noticed Professor McGonogall stepping up next to the small stool on the front stage and brought the old sorting hat with her. Hermione yawned, feeling bored out of her mind already. Normally she would have sat with her back strait, listening with every ounce of her body, but over the summer she had changed and now she just didn't' really care. This was her last year at Hogwarts and she wasn't going to be pushed around into doing what other people thought was right for her.

After the sorting had finished, Dumbledore stood once again, standing at the gold podium in which he always did, "and now, I have just one more announcement to make. This year I thought it would be best to surprise the 7th years by not announcing the Head Boy and Girl until tonight. So here goes, the Head Boy for this year is Draco Malfoy from Slytherin," there was a thunderous roar of whistling and clapping (most of it coming from the Slytherin table) as Draco stood and bowed slightly, his face beaming with delight. After the applause began to die down Professor Dumbledore continued his speech, "and I am very happy to announce that this years Head Girl is none other than Gryffindor's own Hermione Granger."

Hermione wasn't quite paying attention and didn't hear her name being called out until Neville caught her attention and caused her to take out the earphones as Dumbledore announced that she was Head Girl for the second time. She stood up slowly, her eyes drifting over to the Slytherin table to Blaise and Draco who were clapping fiercely, as the rest of the school joined in.

"After dinner, would the Head Boy & Girl please lead your house back to their common rooms and then return to the great hall to be taken to your new dormitory. Now I know you're all probably very hungry so let the feast begin," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling with every word he said. Hermione was still rather in shock when Blaise and Draco came over to her table to congratulate her. Tapping her lightly on the shoulder she jumped, before turning around to see them. She stood up as Blaise enveloped her in a big hug, followed by Draco who whispered, "Congratulations Mya," before returning to their own table where they were welcomed by glares from various classmates.

Sitting down she looked past a few students to where Harry and Ron were stuffing their faces, their girlfriends next to them. Saying a quick 'congratulations,' they returned back to their food and continued talking animatedly about what Hermione assumed to be Quidditch. 'That's all they ever thought or spoke about anyway,' she thought to herself as she turned back to facing Neville. His smile was broader than ever as he poured her a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Here Hermione," he said, handing her over the brass goblet.

"Thanks Neville. Wow, I'm so shocked I never even thought about being Head Girl, over the summer holidays I was so tied up I completely forgot about the position altogether," she grinned, half filling her plate with some of the foods that lined the table.

"I'm just so happy for you Hermione, you really do deserve this position," Neville said downing the rest of his juice.

"Thanks Neville, it's nice to have a little reassurance," she said breaking out into another smile as she dug into her dinner.

Hermione and Neville continued talking all throughout dinner, Hermione getting the occasional pat on the back from some of her classmates. 'It's nice to talk to someone who isn't so self centered for once, now that I think about it I think that Neville is more mature than Harry and Ron put together,' she thought to herself.

"Just so you know Neville, I'm glad that we're friends," she said before they were all dismissed to dinner. His smile broadened as a small blush crept up his neck. Standing up she called over the first year Gryffindor's to follow her to the Gryffindor common room.

"Keep up you lot, it isn't very far to go. This is the most direct route to the common room, but remember sometimes the staircases can be a hazard because they move," she said to them as she brought them up to the staircases which lead to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

After instructing the young Gryffindor's where their dormitories were, what the password was (and the strict rule of not giving it out), she slowly made her way back to the Great Hall, this time both earphones in as she blasted her music as loud as it would go. She didn't really anticipate crossing paths with anyone and was shocked when she turned a corner and bumped into none other than the greasy Potions Master himself; Professor Snape. She had walked straight into her chest and ended up falling onto her backside as he just stood their shocked. Shock was overcome with anger as his face pulled into a vicious sneer. As she got up she noticed that he was yelling at her but she couldn't exactly hear him with her headphones still in place.

Thinking it was for the best she took them both out, "pardon me Professor but I didn't hear a single word that you said," she said smiling innocently at him. This only seemed to enrage the man before her more, "50 points from Gryffindor Miss Granger for back chatting a teacher," he snarled, the corner of his lips twitching slightly.

"I beg your pardon sir, I had head phones in so I wasn't able to catch a single word, although maybe you should watch where you are going yourself," she teethed, her hands curling up into fists by her side.

"Another 20 points from Gryffindor Miss Granger; it seems our know-it-all has a knack for loosing points. Now move on Miss Granger you are wasting my time," he spat, as he turned and sped away in a flurry of robes.

"ARGH," she growled angrily, her footsteps becoming heavier as she continued on her way to the Great Hall. 'Stupid bloody dungeon bat, that man is almost as bad as Filch. I wonder when it was the last time he got laid? Maybe that's his problem or it's the giant stick shoved up his ass,' she thought, her anger flowing off her in waves.

After making her way back to the great hall, she made her way over the already waiting Draco and Dumbledore.

"Sorry, I had a run in with a big greasy bat," she muttered.

"It is fine Miss Granger, but don't call Professor Snape names. Now, come with me," said Dumbledore leading the two to a side door that was in the great hall.

Through that door was a set of double doors lead to a corridor that led to a portrait of three people two men and a woman.

"Gabriella, Zane and Michael, this is Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, this year's Head Boy and Girl," Dumbledore said to the people in the painting. Gabriella had long black hair that curled down past her bottom with sparkling blue eyes, she smiled sweetly, while Zane had short blonde hair and brown eyes; he seemed to be a little peeved at the site of them. Michael had a chestnut brown hair which was held in a blue ribbon at the base of his neck; he too was smiling.

"So, these are the two I have heard so much about," Michael said friendly.

"Yes Michael, they are," turning to Hermione and Draco he said, "The two of you will need to choose a password for your common room and please only give it out if you really must."

"What about Draco rules?" he smirked. Gabriella laughed.

"I think not, what about Amor Omnia Vincit?" Hermione asked, biting her bottom lip for a second.

"Done," said Zane.

"Alright, I'll let you two explore your new quarters, patrolling starts tomorrow night at 9pm till 12am. Goodnight all," Dumbledore said, that sparkle in his eyes more noticeable than ever as he floated away down the corridor.

"Hmm, alright then Amor Omnia Vincit," Draco said as the portrait opened it self. Hermione followed Draco in, her eyes opening wide at the most beautiful room she had ever seen. The walls were a dark green and had silver rimming and borders. There were blood red leather lounges with gold edges and two black wood desks on either side of the room (for them to study on of course), in the centre of the room was a huge fireplace, next to it on each side a stair case that met up to form a balcony over the fireplace and two doors. Stepping further into the room, Hermione's blood raced, and the room was beyond her wildest dreams. Slowly making her way up the right hand side of the staircase, she came upon a door with her name engraved into it in gold letters, a roaring lion positioned beneath it.

"Wow! It's so beautiful," she muttered to herself as she opened the door to the room that would now be hers for the rest of her time at Hogwarts. The minute she entered her room she gasped, the walls were a dark grey, with silver everywhere. There was a black leather lounge on one side of the room near the fire place, some of her walls were floor to ceiling filled with books, there was a black table and chair on one side, cupboards and a mirror on the other and in the centre of the room was a king size four poster bed, luscious black velvet drapes, hanging around her bed and the covers silver. "I love being Head Girl," she giggled, and flopped herself onto the most comfortable bed she had ever lay on in her entire life.

After lying for a few minutes, Hermione got up and approached the black door that she hadn't noticed when she walked in. 'Hmm, I wonder where this leads to,' she thought and pulled open the door. She opened the door which she figured out was the bathroom, the same time Draco did the same thing. The bathroom has a big pool like bath in it, with various knobs and spouts 'probably soaps,' Hermione thought, it had two sinks, a toilet and even a shower.

"Seems like you are enjoying being Head Girl," Draco smirked, putting all of his weight on his left shoulder as he leant on the door frame.

"Why…would you prefer to be Head Girl?" she smirked, moving forwards to survey more of the bathroom.

"Of course not, I'd prefer to be Head Boy, and now if you wouldn't mind, get out. I need to have a shower so I feel clean," he said, grabbing a towel from one of the railings.

"Dream on Blondie, first showe is mine and i'll fight you for it," she said, not wanting to back down from a challenge. It seemed for a moment that the old Hermione was back.

"Fine then," said Draco, who started towards her with a true smile on his face. He reached her and started to tickle her. She giggled and screamed, but little did Draco know, she would win first shower.

She reached up with both hands and grabbed his face, this action made him stop tickling her and look at her. She was now standing on her tip toes; she kissed him and he kissed her back, so she deepened it. With a smile on her face she pulled away and looked at him, his eyes were still closed and his lips were parted slightly. Opening his eyes he looked at her, "You get first shower," with that said he ran and hand through his slightly messed up hair and walked out of the bathroom.

Hermione did a little dance and turned on the bath. 'That's right, I will always prevail against darkness…well maybe not, but at least I get first shower,' she thought to herself. Casting locking charms on both the doors, Hermione began peeling off layer after layer of her school clothes. 'Mmmm, content at last,' she thought inwardly as the hot water cascaded down her gentle form. Time past quicker than Hermione had anticipated, what felt like only a few minutes turned out to be at least forty. She was leaning against the tiles, the hot water coming down over her face; her eyes were closed; that was until there was a banging at Draco's side of the bathroom door.

"GRANGER HURRY THE HELL UP," he roared through the door, his fists slamming against the door. 'I'm such an idiot; I should have had the first shower. God knows I wouldn't have been this long,' he thought to himself as he paced back and forth outside the door. He heard the water stop and sighed to himself, 'mmmm but that kiss was anything but innocent,' he smiled to himself, recalling a few days ago when Hermione put on her best innocent look and pleaded to be the most innocent girl in Gryffindor. To some extent Draco had agreed with her, but there were a few things that just weren't so innocent about her. He didn't' want to say anything, but from the time he had met Hermione at her house, he knew she was holding something back from him and Blaise. He knew she had a secret but he just didn't know what.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door in front of him suddenly burst open, revealing Hermione who was wearing a long grey sleeved shirt and black tracksuit pants, a blood red nightgown covering them. 'Wow, that top looks great on her, wait shut up Draco and concentrate,' his mind reeled. "God Granger, it took you long enough," he smirked, pushing past her and into the bathroom.

"Shut up Draco, be thankful that I'm even out of the shower. I was quite content until you started raging on. Now if you don't mind I'm off to sleep," she said spinning on her heel and racing back to her room where she shut the door. Her heart was thumping up against her lungs as she stood leaning against the back of the door. 'Oh crap I left my wand in the bathroom,' she thought, slapping herself lightly on the face for her stupidity. Knowing that Draco would probably be a while (she recalled all those mornings when she had to wait for Draco to stop hogging the bathroom at Zabini Manor) she decided to get out a book that she could never get enough of; Hogwarts: A History.

Once again time passed quicker than Hermione had realized; she was so immersed in her book (which she had read at least 25 times) that she didn't hear the water turn of in the bathroom twenty minutes later. When she finally looked at the clock she gasped, how long had she been reading? Assuming that Draco was already out of the bathroom and into his own bedroom by now, Hermione barged into the bathroom in order to reclaim her wand that had lain forgotten next to the shower. Her heart skipped a beat as she came face to face with a wet and ruffled looking Draco Malfoy who was clad in only his low riding Slytherin colored boxers. The muscles on his chest gleamed with water that hadn't yet dried off.

"Like what you see do you?" he smirked, drying his chest off with his towel.

"O-f cour-rs-se n-n-not," she stuttered. It wasn't like she hadn't seen his body before. It was just that she had never really taken notice as to how good it was. 'Damn Hermione you're stuttering you fool,' she thought angrily to herself.

"Oh…I know a look of lust when I see one my dear," he drawled, slowly making his way closer to Hermione who stood motionless. 'Hahaha, this will show you for taking all the hot water,' he smirked to himself. Indeed Hermione had used up all the hot water by the time Draco had gotten into the shower. He ended up having to cast a warming charm on himself so that he wouldn't be affected by the icy water.

"The word lust Draco Malfoy seems not to be in my vocabulary. I came to retrieve my wand and that is all. I am sorry for bursting in but I didn't realize you were still in here," she said hurriedly, grabbing her wand and heading for her room.

"Not so fast Hermione," Draco said, grabbing her by the wrist. She stopped in her tracks and looked back at him.

"Wh-" Hermione was cut off by Draco's lips crushing into hers passionately. Running his tongue against her lips for approval (which she didn't deny him) their tongues danced wildly together for a few moments. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck as he caressed her back and bottom. All too soon he pulled back from the kiss and left the bathroom without a word.

Granger: 1  
Malfoy: 1

* * *

**A/N: So… what did we think of that? It took me a few days to write but hey, I said 3000+ plus and here it is. Mind you that's including notes before and after the actual chapter. Hmm, so did you guys like what happened here?**

**I think that you all need to review this chapter!!**

**I will be posting again within the next few days but it might be a little hard, I resume school for 2nd term this coming Monday (it's Saturday at the moment), and I'll have a lot of Homework and stuff due that I'll need to complete by Friday (which is the night of my year 12 ball) or I won't be able to go (that would be a bummer). So please just bare with me and don't shoot me if I don't update fast enough.**

**Xoxo  
Kandy**

**Ps. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!**

**P.P.S The actual chapter was 3022 words!!**


	22. Chapter 22 NEW NEW

**A/N:**** Dear readers, I am sincerely sorry how about how long this has taken me to start writing. But first of all I'll have you know that I had slowly begun writing the next chapter when my computer crashed and I lost everything. I cried. No really I cried. Any ways I'm back again, and I've been working full time 6 days a week so I'll try when I have time to continue writing. I just want to thank all my faithful reviewers for the help and the support you've given me. Bulk love!! **

A/N 2: I can tell you all now that this will be a fairly short chapter. The next one should be longer, but I just wanted to get this out so you all know that I'm up and writing again … That's if you're still interested in this story. 

**Dedication: I dedicate this to Peanut, the baby currently growing in the womb of my best friend and co-PotHead Amy.**

* * *

**Recap:**  
_"Not so fast Hermione," Draco said, grabbing her by the wrist. She stopped in her tracks and looked back at him._

_"Wh-"Hermione was cut off by Draco's lips crushing into hers passionately. Running his tongue against her lips for approval (which she didn't deny him) their tongues danced wildly together for a few moments. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck as he caressed her back and bottom. All too soon he pulled back from the kiss and left the bathroom without a word._

_Granger: 1  
Malfoy: 1

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty Two: **

Hermione let out a sigh, and grazed her fingers over her lips, until she had remembered what had just happened. Draco had played her, just as she had played him earlier that night, and as said; payback's a bitch. Regaining her composure, Hermione grabbed her wand and left the bathroom, not bothering to shut the door behind her. 

She slowly moved towards her double French doors that led to her balcony overlooking the glistening black lake. A cold breeze swept over her, enticing her, calling to her. Her eyes shone glossily as her mind blanked out and body began moving on its own accord, slowly moving closer to the balcony which she began to climb. She climbed over the balcony, so she was able to sit on it, while the wind blew harder and harder her way. Her body swayed the way the current of the wind pulled it. Suddenly, Hermione was brought out of her reverie just as she slipped off the balcony. She let out a scream that pierced the silence of the night and brought Draco running to her rescue.

"Hermione!" he yelled, racing through the French doors concern written across his face.

"I'm going to fall Draco, help me!" she screamed, her fingers slowly slipping from the rough stone that they were gripping. Hermione was holding on so tightly that her knuckles were going white and her heart was beating at a thousand beats per second. Grabbing hold of her slipping hands, he attempted to pull her up with all the strength he had in him.

"I've got you, I won't let you fall," he said to her, trying to pull her up. (_A/n: this scene sort was inspired by my friend saying she was watching Titanic_) Draco was scared at the thought of his grip slipping, letting her fall to what would be a painful death. 'Shut up Draco you prick' he thought to himself angrily as he hauled her higher and higher up. Due to her lack of shoes, Hermione's feet kept slipping every time that she tried to help her self climb up. It took effort on Draco's part but he was able to pull her back over the stone balcony, and just as he did, Hermione came crashing down on him, sending them both onto the floor.

They were both panting heavily and were in quite a compromising position, but neither of them realized that as their minds reeled. Slowly, Hermione slid off her knight in shining armor and lay quietly beside him, attempting to regain her composure.

"What the hell were you thinking woman, climbing over the balcony like that?" Draco asked angrily, sitting up and turning to her. Slowly she sat up, and moved backwards so she was able to lean against the stone balcony as she faced him.  
"I... I don't know," she murmured quietly. He ran a hand through his blonde hair as he seemed to calm down.  
"It was like I didn't have any control over what I was doing. The last thing I remember is going over to the French doors to get a light breeze, and then the next thing I know I'm holding on for dear life," she said.  
"Hmm, that's strange," was all Draco said to her. He got up and offered his hand to her.  
"Thanks."

They made their way back into Hermione's bedroom, Draco muttering a sealing charm on her doors so she was unable to leave through the French doors without him being present. Bidding her goodnight, Draco moved towards his own bedroom where sleep awaited him.  
"Draco?" Hermione called from her bedside. He turned to her and she ran up to him, throwing her arms around his neck.  
"Thank you," she whispered in his ear before kissing him lightly on the check and returning to her bedside.  
"Goodnight.  
"Night."

* * *

Hermione lay in bed, her mind going round in circles. 'He saved me. Pureblood prick, Slytherin snake, saved me, mudbood, Gryffindor, outcast' she thought to herself. She kept thinking about Draco unable to get to sleep until the early hours of the morning until her mind finally gave into the sleep that her body much needed. One thing clouded her mind though; what in earth's atmosphere had taken controll over her mind and body?

* * *

Unbeknownst to Hermione, Draco was also thinking about her and the various things that had transpired that night. He agreed with himself that the f irst thing he would do in the morning was inform Blaise of the most unusual occourance of the evening and then fell a sleep. For their first night back it sure was eventful, so what would the rest of the year be like?

* * *

**A/N: Well my readers, what did you think about that? It's not that good, at least I don't believe it to be that good, but I will let you be the judge of that.Much love Minions,**

**Kandy**

**xoxo**


End file.
